¿Tan solo Amigos?
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: '¿Ellas? Ellas son mis amigas de SAO...' Fueron esas palabras dichas por el muchacho al momento de presentarla frente a la recién llegada que hizo que la obscura duda se clavara en alguna parte de sus sentimientos.(KiriAsu fluff?)
1. Asuna

_**~¿Tan solo amigos?~**_

_Capitulo 1: Asuna._

* * *

><p>Asuna estaba acostada en su enorme cama mientras repasaba los últimos hechos de aquel día. Temprano en la mañana Kazuto le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que esa misma tarde llevaría a Sinon al Dicey Cafe y que esperaba que ella y Rika estuvieran ahí. Según palabras del joven, la muchacha aquella había tenido un cruento pasado, y un presente aún peor, y necesitaba desesperadamente personas de su edad para relacionarse. Él esperaba que ella y Rika hicieran buenas migas con la chica en cuestión que desembocara en una solida amistad.<p>

Hasta ahí la cosa seguía un buen carril. Ella misma se había puesto a disposición del chico para ayudar en lo que sea, después de la cruenta batalla en GGO donde a poco estuvo de perderlo, quería estar a su lado y ayudarle en lo posible. Decisión que al muchacho no pareció gustarle mucho, lo que menos quería era que ella se relacionara en algo que pudiera atentar contra su vida también, luego de su pasado en SAO y ALO, su paranoia era completamente entendible, pese a que a Asuna no le hacía mucha gracia.

Conoció a la chica; Shino. Bonita, de aspecto tímido e indiferente, piel blanca, ojos grises e inexpresivos como los de Kazuto, cabello castaño oscuro cortado a la moda. En resumen una linda princesa de hielo, en su opinión. Quien se sintió un poco fuera de lugar al conocerla a ella y a Rika, cuya personalidad rebosante estaba en su punto máximo de histrionismo, pero así era Liz ¿que podía hacer al respecto?. Así que el encuentro transcurrió con normalidad, se notaba que la pobre muchacha tenía muchas barreras que romper para poder confiar en las personas, y pese a su carácter desconfiado le caía bien. Y en cierta forma le recordaba a ella durante su estadía en Aincrad, cuando recién se animó a salir de su refugio en la ciudad de los inicios y aventurarse a las calles, a ese juego de la muerte. Su actitud era así; inerte, fría, indiferente. Obviamente no tenían el mismo pasado, pero reconocía ese patrón de desinterés y aislamiento; eso de que solo vives en el juego, y que buscas hacerte fuerte en lo virtual porque en la realidad tu vida es un asco. Por eso Asuna entendía un poco a Shino, y así se lo dijo, logrando el primer atisbo de sonrisa en ese rostro de hielo.

Entonces el primer encuentro no había sido tan malo a juzgar por la sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro indiferente de Kazuto. Todo había salido como él lo hubo planeado, y ya tenían una nueva integrante en el grupo. Sin embargo algo había pasado en ese momento que le dejó una pequeña duda clavada en el subconsciente. Pero como en dicho instante no se podía dar el lujo de meditar e indagar que era (o el porqué) dejó la duda para más adelante, cuando pudiera estar a solas y con tranquilidad pensar sobre ello.

Entonces ¿Que había sido aquello que la dejó con un amargo sabor de boca?

¿Que Kazuto llegara en compañía de Shino, siendo muy obvio que habían viajado juntos en la moto del primero? No, eso era completamente entendible, y por algún raro motivo no le había molestado. ¿Que se fueran juntos pues la muchacha vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y él se había ofrecido a llevarla? No, eso tampoco había sido, pese a que ella misma tuvo que irse en compañía de Rika rumbo a la estación de trenes.

¿Entonces que...?

Ah, si.

_'¿Ellas? Ellas son mis amigas de SAO...'_

Fueron esas palabras dichas por el muchacho al momento de presentarla frente a la recién llegada que hizo que la obscura duda se clavara en alguna parte de sus sentimientos.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar el porqué justo _esa _elección de palabras, y más aún, pues cuando las introdujo individualmente ni siquiera Kazuto la presentó apropiadamente...

_'Ellas son mis amigas de SAO'_

Aquello era como si de pronto estuviera negándola. O por lo menos negando la relación que tenían. Y que tan solo eran simplemente amigos. Lo cual en cierta forma era cierto, ellos fueron amigos antes que todo. Antes de ser marido y mujer, antes de amarse con desesperación... primero fueron compañeros. ¿Pero porque sentía que estaba rechazándola? Quizás no de un modo tan abierto, pero al negar tan abiertamente su relación, prácticamente estaba negándola o ignorándola a ella.

Asuna se giró en el colchón, ubicó las manos bajo su mejilla y cerró los ojos en concentración. Desde que regresaron de ALO y compartieron su primer beso real en el hospital, y muchos más vale decir en todo ese tiempo, nunca habían esclarecido el _qu__é_eran ellos.

Si bien en el juego era obvio porque se enamoraron y se casaron... En la vida real, prosiguieron desde ese punto, con la diferencia de que no vivían juntos e iban a la escuela. Y para Asuna fue normal el pensar que Kazuto era su novio, pese a que nunca lo hablaron realmente, se sobreentendía.

¡Nadie iba por la vida besando a su amiga! ¿O sí...?

Hundió la cara en la almohada con desesperación ¿quizás había sido apresurado de su parte dar por cierto algo que no estaba completamente resuelto? Lo cierto era que Kazuto jamás manifestó palabras sobre qué tipo de relación mantenían, y si lo pensaba detenidamente...

Tampoco la nombró jamás como su novia propiamente dicha.

¿Había dejado volar la imaginación demasiado pronto? ¿Había dado por sentado una palabra que jamás fue dicha? ¿Le puso titulo a una relación que no tenía pies ni cabeza? Recordó que allá durante su luna de miel en el piso 22 del viejo Aincrad, Kazuto le había hecho una pregunta semejante _'¿Nuestra relación existe solo en este mundo...?'_ Ella inmediatamente se negó y con su pasión acostumbrada le dijo que en la vida real sería de ese modo; que lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo y se enamoraría otra vez de él...

¿Entonces... porqué...?

Ya le estaba dando una migraña de tanto pensar. Soltó un suspiro y permitió que sus hombros se relajaran. No le daría más vueltas al asunto. Hablaría con él y tema arreglado. Y si ella estaba haciéndose ilusiones como una tonta, entonces... entonces, ya pensaría que hacer.

**-o-**

El telefóno sonó despertándola de la siesta que no recordaba haberse tomado. Manoteó el celular reprimiendo un bostezo y se apresuró a responder, sus ojos aún parpadeando de sueño.

_- ¿Estabas durmiendo?_

- Kirito- se refregó la mejilla y se sentó en el colchón -¿Que quieres?

Si a él le sorprendió la rudeza de la chica no lo demostró -_¿Que te pareció Shino?_

- Me agrada en verdad- se giró en la oscuridad reinante buscando la llave de luz en la mesa de noche, al hallarla la encendió; pronto la habitación se iluminó encegueciéndola unos segundos -Sería bueno que Suguha y Keiko pudieran conocerla también.

_- __Estoy de acuerdo. Pero mi prioridad era que Liz y tú -sobretodo tú- la conocieran primero. Además creo que debiéramos de esperar un poco ante__s__ de presentársela a Klein, sabes como se pone ante la vista de una mujer bonita._

Pero Asuna no rió, miró la hora en el reloj digital y reprimió una maldición -Debo colgar o se me hará tarde para la cena ¿Tenías que decirme algo más?

Eso hizo que el joven guardara silencio del otro lado antes de preguntar como si nada -_¿Llegaste bien a casa verdad?_

- Si, Rika me acompañó hasta la estación- se levantó mientras se dirigía hacia su closet automático viendo como las puertas ceremoniosamente se abrían dejando al descubierto su costosa ropa de diseñador. Sandwichó el móvil entre su cuello y hombro y escogió una falda rosa de lana y un sweater de cashmere blanco. Estaba impacientándose -Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

_- ¡Espera! ¿quieres que nos encontremos en la estación para ir juntos?_

Asuna lo pensó detenidamente, muchas veces solían hacer eso; pactar un punto medio de encuentro para ir juntos a la escuela. La que casi siempre sugería eso era ella por lo que le extrañó la proposición del chico. Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, luego dándose cuenta que él no podía verla agregó -No es necesario, quizás le pida a mi padre que me deje de camino cuando vaya a su trabajo. Nos vemos mañana.

_- Hasta mañana Asuna._

**-o-**

_'Asuna de verdad me dio mucho placer conocerte, espero podamos ser buenas amigas -Shino'_

La nombrada sonrió ante el mensaje en su celular, tipeó una rápida respuesta _'A mí __también__ me dio mucho gusto conocerte. Ten por seguro que seremos grandes amigas'_ No era aconsejable ir escribiendo un mensaje mientras se caminaba en línea recta, por lo que alzaba la vista mientras terminaba de tipear. Iba por la vereda de la escuela y sus dedos apenas los sentía debido a la baja temperatura de esa hora. Apenas iban siendo las ocho de la mañana, pero el invierno se desataba con toda su furia, y eso que aún no nevaba.

- ¿Asuna?- la mano de Kazuto frente a sus ojos le hizo abrir los párpados impresionada. No se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado. El joven estaba apostado contra la pared, y obviamente había estado esperándola.

- Kirito buen día- saludó olvidando su mal humor del día anterior. Pese a eso no hizo ademán de acercarse a él.

Lo cierto era que cuando se encontraban en publico, o en la escuela como en ese momento, no solían mostrarse afectuosos el uno con el otro, por lo que no había necesidad de ser cursi. Asuna guardó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se adelantó, en silenciosa invitación de que caminara con ella.

- Llegaste temprano.

- Estaba esperándote. De haber sabido que vendrías sola hubiéramos arreglado para encontrarnos donde siempre.

- Como todo buen amigo ¿verdad?- ella se quitó los zapatos y los guardó en su locker.

Él hizo lo propio ignorando el doble sentido de sus palabras -Bueno sí- la miró mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Se aclaró la garganta -En unos días reabre el parque de diversiones al que queríamos ir ¿recuerdas?. Estaba pensando que podríamos visitarlo el sábado, pasar todo el día y...

Ella lo miró inexpresivamente -Pues si se oye bien.

- Ok- él asintió. Luego de cambiarse, juntos caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a sus respectivos salones -Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Ella asintió distraídamente y siguió andando. Su aula quedaba en el piso de arriba al estar en un grado superior al de él.

**-o-**

Asuna apretó el paso hacia el parque donde usualmente se encontraban. No llevaba el abrigo y sus dientes estaban castañeando graciosamente. Se aferró al bento que apretaba contra su pecho, en tanto divisaba la familiar silueta.

- ¡Asuna! Vienes sin abrigo ¿estas loca?- la retó el joven en tanto se ponía de pie y hacía un gesto de quitarse su propia chaqueta. Ella le hizo una seña de que se detuviera.

- Eso mismo iba a decir- tomó aliento en tanto le ofrecía su almuerzo -Como hace tanto frío decidí quedarme a almorzar con las chicas en la cafetería ¿No te molesta verdad?

Kazuto la miró parpadeando sorprendido en tanto tomaba el recipiente -Eh no, claro que no. Pero tu almuerzo...

- Este es el tuyo, lo preparé para ti- Asuna se abrazó a si misma reprimiendo el frío- Será mejor que vaya adentro antes de que muera de hipotermia.

No esperó que él le respondiera, se dio media vuelta y se alejó así tan rápido como hubo venido.

- ¿Volvemos juntos?- preguntó el muchacho casi en un grito.

Asuna lo miró por sobre su hombro -¡No lo creo! ¡Rika me pidió que la acompañe al centro comercial!- apretó el paso de tal modo que ya no pudo oír lo que él le respondió. Sonrió con cierta tristeza mientras entraba al patio cubierto llevaba sus dedos a sus labios y se los soplaba para que le volviera el calor.

**-o-**

Ella casi ni probó bocado, jugueteó con la comida de su bento ante la mirada exasperada de Rika, pero luego de unos segundos esta había perdido la paciencia por completo, y le propinó un golpecito en la mano para despertarla, sorprendiendo también a Keiko que parloteaba sin cesar.

- ¡Ya Asuna!

La nombrada la miró con bochorno -¿Que te pasa Liz?

- ¿A mí? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti mujer?! Apenas probaste la comida, y ni hablar de que estás evitando a Kirito como si tuviera alguna peste.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, a mí también me sorprendió que decidieras comer con nosotras en lugar de hacerlo con Kirito- la más joven de las tres acotó -¿Pasa algo?

- ¡No tiene que pasar algo para que quiera almorzar con mis amigas!

Rika no se lo creyó ni por un momento, mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro avergonzado de su amiga. Si había algo bueno en su forma de ser alocada, era que era la única capaz de leer a Asuna como un libro abierto. La amistad solida que habían comenzado en Aincrad así lo demostraba.

- No sé porque tengo la ligera sensación de que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió ayer.

Keiko frunció el ceño -Liz me contó que conocieron a la persona a la que Kirito estuvo ayudando en el juego... es una chica ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, aunque quizás en el fondo esté todo conectado...- miró a Asuna quien se estaba mordiendo el labio - ¡Vamos escúpelo ya!

- ¡Está bien, tienes razón! No se trata de eso sino de la forma en la que me presentó frente a Shino.

- Lo sabía... entonces ¿se lo has dicho?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Y porque no?- aventuró Keiko comiendo distraídamente del bento de Asuna.

La aludida soltó el aire lentamente, miró a sus dos amigas -No puedo decirle algo como eso, seguro se reirá de mí... Debe ser que en todo este tiempo solo fueron fantasías mías, quizás estoy exigiéndole más de lo que debería, y Kirito tan solo me ve como una...

- ¡Ya basta, eso no es cierto!- exclamó Rika, y siguió hablando antes que sus emociones la traicionaran. Esos cálidos sentimientos hacia el espadachín aún seguían ahí, pero el aprecio que sentía por ambos, mayormente por la muchacha de cabello mandarina que estaba sentada frente a ella, podía más que un enamoramiento adolescente -Kirito es lento para entender estos asuntos, pero él te quiere. Debió ser un error del que no se dio cuenta, una mala elección de palabras...

- O realmente para él solo soy su mejor amiga. Alguien con quien puede...- de pronto se detuvo sonrojándose, dándose cuenta que estuvo a punto de soltar detalles que a los otras dos no tenían porqué interesarles. Se aclaró la garganta -Él quiere una amiga, eso es lo que va a tener.

- ¡Por favor no seas infantil Asuna!- Rika exclamó dándole un golpe a la mesa demostrando la poca paciencia que tenía -Ya hagan las pases de una vez, no creo que pueda soportar por más tiempo tu tozudez, o la de él.

- No seas injusta Asuna- Keiko afirmó tomando la mano de la nombrada -Deberías hablar con Kirito y explicarle...

- No voy a hablar- se puso de pie aún más molesta ignorando las palabras de las otras dos -Le daré lo que quiere, y tendrá una amiga.

**-o-**

Se envolvió la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello sobre el cabello y echó a andar, ofendida porque Rika y Keiko se habían ido sin ella. ¿Quién las entendía? Cuando se decidía a pasar tiempo de calidad con las chicas, estas prácticamente desaparecían de su vista. Ahora no solo era ignorada por su pseudo novio, sino también por sus amigas.

Tomó su celular, quizás sería buena idea enviarle un mensaje a Shino y quedar con ella en alguna cafetería. Beber algo caliente y comer una buena porción de pastel era una grandiosa idea. Buscó en el índice el número de la muchacha, y cuando se disponía a escribirle un mensaje rápido, antes que sus dedos terminaran de congelarse, alguien le quitó el móvil de un tirón.

- ¡Pero que...! ¡Kazuto!- exclamó asustada, y más que nada enojada al ver al joven en el mismo lugar donde lo hubo encontrado en la mañana, y luciendo aún más guapo y atractivo para su propio bien. Lo cual la puso más histérica -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo asustándome de tal forma? ¡Dame eso!

- ¿No era que te ibas con Rika al centro comercial?

- ¡Pues si, sólo que Liz y Sílica se fueron sin mí!- exclamó molesta, sobretodo al notar que estaba dándole explicaciones como novia sumisa.

- Lo sé, las vi pasar- replicó el chico notando los inútiles esfuerzos de la chica en quitarle el aparato. Luego se cruzó de brazos indignada -Decidí esperarte para volver juntos.

- Iba a enviarle un mensaje a Shino para verla.

- Oh...- él fue tomado por sorpresa ante su declaración.

- ¿Era lo que querías no? Que me hiciera su amiga...- volvió a morderse el labio ¿porque estaba contándole aquello? -Shino me cae muy bien, en verdad.

- Puedes quedar con ella en otro momento- manifestó entregándole el móvil, para luego tomar su mano -Salgamos, te acompañaré a casa.

Asuna se permitió caminar junto a él por largos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y se soltó indignada de su agarre.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- No tomas la mano de una amiga para caminar- refirió poniendo un espacio sutil entre ambos.

- ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?

- Olvídalo- Asuna suspiró viéndolo de soslayo. Él estaba viéndola con idéntica expresión.

- ¿Me das tu mano?

- Hace frío ¿que no ves?- afianzó sus palabras hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Kazuto no dijo nada, siguió caminando a su lado, acortando la distancia que los separaba de tal modo que sus hombros se rozaban al andar.

Llegaron a la estación de Shinjuku en silencio. Asuna debía tomar el tren de la línea Setegaya, y Kazuto el que lo llevaría de vuelta a su casa en Kawagoe. Normalmente cuando salían juntos de la escuela se separaban allí, y al día siguiente se encontraban en ese mismo lugar para retomar sus clases. Sino fuera por el tiempo que compartían online, uno diría que no se veían nunca.

- Gracias por acompañarme- ella se inclinó levemente en una corta reverencia.

- Dije que te acompañaría hasta tu casa.

- No es necesario. Hace mucho frío y puedes enfermarte- le sonrió.

Kazuto reprimió un suspiro resignado y se acercó a ella para despedirse apropiadamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que haces?- Asuna le rehuyó a su cercanía y se alejó varios pasos en sentido contrario, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Luego alzó su palma a modo de despedida y se alejó corriendo. Dejando a un confundido Kazuto con la mano en alto cuando estuvo a punto de abrazarla.

El chico meneó la cabeza suspirando para si en tanto se despeinaba el cabello con frustración, luego con igual ánimo se dirigió hasta su propia estación.

**-o-**

_'¿Llegaste bien a casa?'_

Asuna leyó el mensaje por décima vez. Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo -Bueno ¿y ahora que pasó que se nota tan preocupado por mí?- se preguntó en voz baja mientras se sentaba en su amplia cama con el Amusphere entre las manos. Se suponía que esa noche se encontrarían en ALO para enseñarle el mundo de las hadas a la nueva integrante. Y era una de esas pocas veces donde no tenía ganas de conectarse; pero quería ver a Yui y a Shino... ¡Y todavía estaba molesta con Rika por dejarla a merced de Kirito! Estaba segura que su amiga lo había hecho adrede, para que regresaran juntos, y arreglaran aquel asunto de alguna manera.

Dejó el aparato a un lado y tomó su celular decidida a contestar el mensaje del chico; _'Llegué bien, gracias por preguntar. Hace demasiado frío ¿verdad?. Por favor avisa que no me conectaré hoy'_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar:

_'¿Esta todo bien? ¿Pasó algo?'_

Asuna leyó el nuevo mensaje y se echó de bruces sobre la cama -Aún no te das cuenta ¿verdad...?- frustrada arrojó el celular al otro lado de la habitación.

Al parecer Rika tenía razón y Kazuto era demasiado denso (o lento) para entender las indirectas que estaba enviándole.

- Después de todo creo que tuve razón...- dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular -Ni siquiera parece afectarle mi comportamiento...- se hizo un ovillo sobre las mantas y sepultó los labios entre las manos -Kirito Baka.

Y mientras seguía insultándole, parcialmente se quedó dormida.

**-o-**

Por un par de días la situación se mantuvo así. Con ella rehuyéndole normalmente o lo más amistosamente posible a todo acercamiento que pudiera tener con Kazuto. Dejándole en claro (por su parte, obvio) que ambos tenían una amistad que empezaba y terminaba ahí.

Lamentablemente para Asuna, Kazuto era como todos los especímenes dignos de su especie y edad; no entendía de indirectas. Y por su comportamiento apacible y sosegado, aceptaba sin chistar lo que la chica dispusiera, aunque estaba perdiendo visiblemente la paciencia conforme ella seguía confundiéndole con sus numerosas y algunas veces graciosas, excusas.

Cada vez que intentaba tomarle la mano, o acercarse a ella en algún gesto romántico (de esos de los cuales casi nunca compartían) Asuna se las arreglaba para evitarlo o alejarse tratando de no ofenderle. Y hasta el momento estaba dando resultado. Por lo menos era lo que ella entendía.

Esa mañana Asuna llegó temprano a la escuela, era viernes y el clima frío les había dado un descanso. La temperatura era levemente agradable, pero fresca. Apretó el paso hacia la entrada mirando hacia ambos lados, con cierto alivio al no ver a Kazuto esperándola en la puerta principal del establecimiento como venía haciéndolo todos esos días. Con éxito había logrado zafarse la mayor parte del tiempo de cruzarselo en la estación.

A estas alturas era obvio que estaba huyendo de él, pese a que el muchacho seguía sin decir palabras y aceptaba lo que sea que ella le diera como excusa. Realmente era demasiado denso, o demasiado ingenuo.

O como Asuna creía, a él no le importaba nada de lo que ocurriera entre ellos...

Cruzó la puerta de entrada y se dirigió a su locker a guardar sus zapatos en el preciso momento en el que le llegaba un mensaje. Sacó su teléfono mientras maniobraba su equilibrio en un pie y leyó conteniendo el aliento.

_'¡Buen día Asuna! Recuerda que mañana iremos al parque de diversiones.'_

Cerró los ojos mientras terminaba de calzarse -Y ahora resulta que tienes buena memoria ¿verdad?- dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Quien?- sonó la inconfundible voz detrás de ella haciendo que del susto perdiera estabilidad y se inclinara bruscamente hacia la izquierda... donde un par de conocidos brazos la sujetaron con firmeza.

Asuna reaccionó tarde, para cuando sus ojos color miel se alzaron, se encontró con esas magnéticas pupilas grises que estaban más cerca de lo que hubiera deseado. Intentó alejarse, pero reconoció que estaba en una posición desventajosa, con un pie calzado y otro no, con una mano ocupada con su móvil mientras con la restante intentaba poner distancia entre ella y Kazuto.

- ¿Quien tiene buena memoria?- aventuró el joven arqueando una ceja en su dirección y acercándose sutilmente a ella.

- ¿Me sueltas?- le pidió tratando de no sonar nerviosa -No está bien visto dar este tipo de espectáculos en la escuela.

- Aun no hemos entrado a clases, Asuna.

- Y así pueda terminar de calzarme- agregó bajando la vista abochornada, la mano masculina se había posicionado muy descaradamente en su cintura y hacía presión para acercarla más hacia si -¿Por favor?

- Claro- respondió sonriendo de lado soltando su cintura para sujetar su mano libre impulsándola hacia sus labios con una clara intención.

Asuna consiguió mover el rostro logrando que la caricia aterrizara fugazmente en su mejilla. Rió conteniendo el aire -¿Q-que crees que haces...?

- ¿Que acaso no es obvio?

- ¡No confundes a tu mejor amiga de ese modo...!

- ¿Eh...?- de la impresión la dejó ir, cosa que ella aprovechó para terminar de calzar su zapato restante y guardar su móvil.

- No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo.

- Ya puedes dejar de hablar sin sentido- Kazuto dijo con seriedad intentando acercarse a ella -Me estás confundiendo con tanta intriga.

Asuna infló las mejillas -¡Pues a ver si así te das cuenta!

- ¿Huh...?

- ¿Ya tan pronto los tórtolos peleando?- Rika se detuvo frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas sonriendo traviesamente de costado -Es temprano para que den esta clase de espectáculos, y sus gritos se escuchan desde la entrada.

Asuna sintió que la indignación la roía de tanto coraje, pasó junto al joven empujándolo con su hombro -No somos tórtolos Liz, no digas tonterías.

- Oye Asuna aún no hemos terminado de hablar- Kazuto dijo alzando la voz en su dirección, pero la chica se alejó sin mirar atrás. Se volvió a su amiga que ahora estaba cruzada de brazos y lo veía con expresión cansada -¿Quieres decirme que diablos le pasa?

- Quizás debas hacer memoria, es tu culpa después de todo.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Acaso está en _esos _días del mes?

- Ahora eso fue muy poco cortés de tu parte- Rika giró sobre sus talones con aspecto abochornado -Encuentra tú mismo la respuesta Kirito.

**-o-**

_'Hace días que estás rara ¿que ocurre?'_

_'¿Quieres decirme que diablos te pasa?'_

_'Asuna contéstame'_

_'Sé que estás conectada, acabo de verte online'_

_'¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN INFANTIL?¡'_

Ese último mensaje que acabó de leer en su tablet indignó sus nervios. Tipeó una rápida respuesta sorprendiéndose que de la furia que sentía no hundiera los dedos en la pantalla.

_'¡¿Y tú puedes dejar de escribirme?! Estoy en clases por si no lo sabías.'_

Definitivamente Kazuto sabía como encrespar sus nervios y encender su otrora carácter volátil. Dejó su tablet a un lado y se concentró en resolver los cálculos matemáticos. Su teléfono estaba en vibrador y lo sentía moverse dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al parecer el joven optaba por otra opción para contactarla.

Suspiró ignorando la curiosidad que la carcomía por atender el aparato. Secretamente halagada de obtener -al menos- una reacción de su parte. Frunció los labios reprimiendo la sonrisa que sin permiso le nació y se ocupó en terminar los ejercicios hasta que sonara el timbre que indicaba el recreo.

- ¿Señorita Yuuki?

La voz de su profesor le hizo levantar la vista con asombro. Ella estaba sentada en el tercer banco, cuarta hilera que daba a los ventanales del patio -¿Si señor?

- Por lleve estos elementos a la sala de profesores.

- Claro- la muchacha corrió la silla hacia atrás al ponerse de pie y se dirigió hacia el frente tomando lo que su profesor, un hombre en sus mediados cuarenta, le entregaba (una caja con reglas, transportadores y libros matemáticos) y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, salió del salón hacia la sala de profesores.

El corredor estaba desierto mientras caminaba sobre él. Sus pasos retumbaban en sus oídos mientras se dirigía hacia la nombrada habitación. El sol del mediodía apenas se vislumbraba entre las nubes grises. Más que el astro rey saliera en esa época ya era un acontecimiento que celebrar.

Sonrió para si, afianzando la liviana caja contra su pecho. Sin embargo cuando pasaba junto al salón de música, el cual estaba curiosamente entreabierto, algo la jaló hacia adentro con fuerza, haciendo que perdiera el agarre sobre lo que llevaba tan celosamente a resguardo.

Lo próximo que supo fue que un par de labios estaban sobre los suyos en un beso rabioso y desesperado. El que ni siquiera acabó de responder, pues usando su fuerza real empujó a quien la tenía sujeta. Pese a que su captor no le había soltado las muñecas, su acción sirvió para interrumpirle.

- ¡KIRITO! ¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?

Su pecho subía y bajaba de furia y vergüenza, pero su boca anhelaba volver a probar esos besos que tan bien conocía. Sus mejillas que casi imitaban el color de su cabello daba evidente cuenta de eso. Al igual que su respiración agitada.

El nombrado sonrió de lado en tanto apretaba las manos de ella a ambos lados de su rostro ruborizado -Si Mahoma no va a la montaña...- murmuró acercándosele otra vez.

Asuna consiguió mover la cabeza hacia un lado rechazándolo -¡Kirito no puedes besar a tus amigas de este modo!

- ¿Qué...?

- ¡Pues lo que oíste!- lo empujó con fuerza logrando desasirse de él -¡Y lleva eso a la sala de profesores!- le señaló lo que estaba desparramado en el suelo y cuando él se inclinó a ver, salió corriendo del aula, sin embargo decidió no volver a su salón. Siguió de largo y se refugió en la enfermería.

Sabía que estaba actuando como tonta al esconderse de ese modo pero era el único lugar en el que nunca la buscaría. Se sentó en una de las camas y subió las rodillas mientras las abrazaba con fuerza.

_Kirito baka._

**-o-**

Cuando salió de la enfermería, luego de haberse perdido el resto de las clases y la hora del almuerzo, el sol había vuelto a ocultarse tras las nubes y parecía que el mal tiempo recomenzaría. Lo bueno era que según sus cálculos ya se habrían ido todos por lo que podía pasar por su salón y recoger sus cosas.

Como lo pensaba alguna de sus compañeras encargada de la limpieza se había ocupado en ordenar las cosas sobre su escritorio y guardar todo en su portafolios. Revisó que estuvieran en orden y se puso el abrigo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para extraer su móvil. Como lo supuso tenía muchos mensajes de un solo número, los que ignoró pues habían sido enviados mientras aún estaba en clases y Kazuto le pedía le respondiera. Siguió bajando en la pantalla hasta que encontró un solo mensaje que el joven le había enviado curiosamente a la hora de salida. Presionó el dedo para leerlo.

_'No olvides nuestra cita de mañana. A las diez en la estación'_

Asuna parpadeó sorprendida de aquel texto tan corto e impersonal. De algún modo esperaba más mensajes del tipo '¿donde estas? Tenemos que hablar ¿que te pasa?' Pero nada de eso. Era como si el episodio dentro de la sala de música nunca hubiera ocurrido. Desistió de ponerse la bufanda y salió del aula, caminando otra vez por el corredor desierto. El día había avanzado terriblemente y casi rimaba con su tormentoso estado de ánimo.

Quizás porque inconscientemente eso le recordaba a los primeros meses en Aincrad, luego de que hubiera reconocido sentirse atraída hacia ese huraño espadachín negro, y mientras peleaba con sus nacientes sentimientos, también batallaba con las señales contradictorias que él le enviaba. Lo cierto fue que ella se enamoró primero, y sufrió bastante a solas hasta que Kirito enfrentó sus propios sentimientos y fue capaz de demostrarle que también la quería. Sin embargo ese lapso donde se encontró pisando sobre terreno pantanoso en cuanto a las emociones del joven, esa sensación horrible de inseguridad, de sentirse tonta y desgraciada, no se la quitaba con nada. Y ahora se sentía así, de igual manera a aquella vez. Tratando de entender las señales confusas que Kazuto le enviaba.

Su teléfono sonó de pronto y ella respondió antes de que diera su segundo timbrazo.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¡Asuna! ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

- Liz...- suspiró con cierta decepción -Estaba en la enfermería. Recién salgo.

_- ¿Te pasó algo?_

No quería mentirle a su amiga, más sin embargo...

- No me sentía bien, vine a descansar y me quedé dormida- rió levemente -¿Alguien preguntó por mí?

_- Te extrañamos en la hora del almuerzo, baka._

- Lo siento.

_- Pues si te refieres a Kirito, no lo hemos visto en todo el día. Por un momento creí que se habían fugado juntos, pero uno de tus compañeros le dijo a Sílica que tus cosas estaban en clases. Y luego Kirito tenía clases de mecatrónica y..._

- ¿Entonces él todavía está en la escuela?- la interrumpió conteniendo el aire. Luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba y apresuró el paso de tal modo que estaba casi corriendo mientras descendía las escaleras -¡Debo salir de aquí antes de que me encuentre!

_- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Asuna...?_

- No tiene importancia Liz, recuerda; nos vemos mañana.

_- ¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso Asuna, me parece una completa locura...!_

- No me interesa como te parezca. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós- ella cortó la comunicación y sin bajar el ritmo guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Llegó a la planta baja y corrió hacia su locker mientras iba quitándose el calzado para suplantarlo por sus zapatos de calle. Los golpeó contra el suelo para que le calzaran bien, se envolvió la bufanda roja en torno a su cuello y salió apresurada, cruzando el patio desierto, atenta a que el conocido joven no la tomara por sorpresa como usualmente hacía. Al ir acercándose al portón de entrada su respiración se alteró. Tantas veces lo hubo visto apostado contra el paredón, con su bufanda negra, su cabello húmedo y sus inexpresivos ojos grises que se encrudecían al verla venir... y por un momento le pareció verlo allí, atractivo como siempre, luciendo con gallardía aquel uniforme oscuro que tan bien le sentaba, pero, cuando volvió a mirar hacia el paredón nadie estaba allí. La vereda estaba desierta y solitaria como una tumba.

Conteniendo un suspiro resignado, echó a andar sintiéndose terriblemente tonta por albergar esperanzas de verlo, y al mismo tiempo intentar huir de él.

**-o-**

_'Asuna ¿porque ya casi no te conectas? ¿Kazuto y tú están peleados? Yui me confío que solo lo haces cuando mi hermano no está online, eso me preocupa ¿está todo bien? No hemos podido completar la mayoría de las misiones sin ti...'_

Asuna suspiró luego de leer el e-mail que Suguha le había dejado en su cuenta. Era cierto, desde su enojo con Kazuto (cosa que al parecer él recientemente estaba dándose cuenta) poco a poco estaba conectándose menos a ALO. Usualmente lo hacía una hora, para pasar tiempo con Yui, o ver a Shino con quien seguía llevándose de maravilla. Las pocas veces que coincidía con el chico, ella estaba desconectándose o a punto de hacerlo. Eran escasas las ocasiones en que participaba de una guild con el resto del grupo, y casi siempre escogía a Liz como su compañera, porque así podría desaparecer sin brindar muchas explicaciones. Los exámenes de fin de año, sumado a las pretensiones de su madre, todo eso le había dado la excusa válida para no estar demasiado tiempo en inmersión.

Pero luego de leer el mail de Suguha se daba cuenta que _todos _habían descubierto su ausencia, menos él. Y que las excusas que había planteado estaban quedándose sin argumentos. Se sentó más cómodamente en la cama y se apresuró a responder:

_'Sugu: el estrés de fin de año, sumado a los exámenes de invierno, y el viaje de mi familia a Kyoto en algunas semanas está terminando con mi tiempo. Pero en los primeros días del año nuevo, volveré a conectarme como siempre aprovechando el receso de invierno...'_

En realidad no estaba muy segura de eso. Luego del viaje que su familia planeaba cada año, lo más probable era que ya no le quedaran demasiadas ganas de conectarse a ALO. Pese a que sabía por medio de Rika que en el nuevo Aincrad volverían a abrirse los pisos del 20 al 30, y no había otra cosa que quisiera más que conquistar su añorado piso 22 con Kazuto... Pero luego de las palabras de este _'Ellas son mis amigas...'_ las que prácticamente la negaban como novia u esposa en el juego (pese a que él seguía usando el anillo en su mano izquierda, aún cuando no existía el matrimonio en ALO) Asuna ya no tenía ganas de correr esa aventura ni conquistar nada. No sentía ganas ni motivación alguna.

_'T e extrañamos Asuna'_

Sin duda Suguha sabía como desmoronarla. Ella cerró los ojos y se sintió terrible cuando se dio cuenta que hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de que fuera Kazuto quien le hubiera dicho eso en primer lugar.

Pero eso sobrepasaba sus expectativas. Lo sabía.

_'También los extraño'_

**-o-**

El sábado amaneció tranquilo y sin nubes amenazantes. Un débil sol invernal se asomaba perezosamente por el este. Asuna apagó la alarma que sonó a las ocho y luego de estirarse un par de segundos, salió de la comodidad de la cama y se dirigió al baño donde se duchó y se cepilló los dientes con ahínco.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y eligió su atuendo para el dia, poniéndose especial énfasis en que solo se trataba de una cita de amigos y que por supuesto no había necesidad de vestirse bien o combinar colores. Se decidió por un blue jean roto en las rodillas (una de las pocas prendas que no era costosa y que escapaba del buen gusto de su madre) un sweatter rosa largo, botas acolchonadas, y sobre eso una chaqueta. Se peinó con calma y luego de meditarlo mucho se recogió el cabello a un lado para luego ponerse un gorro de lana a juego con la bufanda. Definitivamente en su ropa predominaba la comodidad (el no pasar frío) antes que la elegancia o la necesidad de sorprender a alguien.

Desayunó una taza de café que le hizo Sada, su ama de llaves, y luego de tomar su cartera y cruzársela a media espalda salió de su casa rumbo a la estación.

Rika agitó los brazos cuando la vió. Ella si había puesto esmero en verse linda; una chaqueta corta la que dejaba entrever su falda de lana y las botas altas que entallaban sus largas piernas. Realmente se veía muy femenina.

- Te ves bien Liz- le dijo apenas le dio alcance.

La otra se sonrojó levemente -Es que hacía mucho que no salía a algún sitio. Tu también te ves bien, un poco abrigada diría yo.

- Hace frío- replicó lo obvio para luego ponerse en marcha -Vamos, Kirito debe estar esperando.

- No creo que sea buena idea Asuna.

- Sí lo es- la tomó de la mano y la arrastró consigo hacia el andén.

_'Estoy en camino'_

Le escribió antes que él lo hiciera. Casi al segundo siguiente le había respondido. Kazuto estaba esperándola en el punto pactado.

**-****o-**

La sorpresa que inundó esos ojos grises cuando la vio llegar acompañada fue difícil de esconder. Sin embargo, Kazuto ocultó sus pensamientos tras una sonrisa imparcial y saludó a las dos muchachas con igual animosidad.

- Vaya Liz no sabía que vendrías...

- Sí bueno, Asuna me invitó- se excusó la chica mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo notando lo estúpida que debió haber sonado -Pero si mi presencia molesta puedo...

- ¡Desde luego que no!- exclamó la pelirroja sujetándola del brazo -Es una salida con mis amigos de SAO así que está todo bien.

Él la miró parpadeando para luego agregar con una sonrisa -Claro Liz, eres bienvenida a quedarte con nosotros.

Asuna le sonrió en agradecimiento y afianzó el agarre sobre el brazo de su amiga y se puso en marcha ignorando pomposamente al joven que caminaba tras ellas con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer primero?- preguntó Asuna volviéndose ligeramente hacia él una vez que llegaron al enorme parque de diversiones.

- ¿Que tal si desayunamos? Por lo que veo no trajiste sandwiches ¿no?

¡Ajá! Sin duda eso era lo que él hubiera esperado de ella (y que la muchacha hubiera hecho sumisamente si las cosas fueran bien entre los dos), pero ahora Asuna meneó la cabeza en un gesto altivo y se encogió de hombros como si no le diera mucha importancia -Lo olvidé.

Kazuto alzó las cejas pero no agrego más.

- Creo que sería una genial idea beber algo caliente, no siento mis piernas- intervino Rika riendo con cara de circunstancia.

- Bueno, busquemos alguna cafetería mientras hacemos un cronograma de los juegos a los que podemos ir.

- Me parece bien- la pelirroja afianzó el brazo de Liz cuando se dio cuenta que Kazuto hizo ademán de hacer lo mismo con ella, y rompió a caminar apresuradamente poniendo espacio entre ambos.

El joven solo suspiró y las siguió por detrás.

**-****o-**

Cuando salieron de la cafetería ya era casi mediodía, el clima estaba mucho más agradable y el lugar se hubo llenado de gente hasta casi reventar. Debido a eso, no pudieron subir a todos los juegos que habían acordado, las filas para montar alguno de ellos eran largas e interminables, por lo que terminaron yendo a solo unos pocos.

Asuna seguía usando a Rika como escudo cada vez que Kazuto osaba acercarsele. A estas alturas era completamente obvio que ella lo evitaba, lo cual resultaba bastante gracioso considerando que ambos estaban ahí, y no había mucho lugar a donde pudiera huir.

El joven aguantó sus desaires en silencio, pero conforme transcurría el día, la tarde avanzaba, la gente se arremolinaba llenando las atracciones, y ellos debían hacer fila tras fila para montar alguno, estaba perdiendo visiblemente la paciencia.

Nunca fue bueno para las relaciones interpersonales, y los lugares con mucha gente lo fastidiaban...

Al contrario del par de chicas que reían felices y despreocupadas mientras escuchaban los gritos que provenían de las personas que estaban subidas a la montaña rusa.

Asuna estaba encantada viendo los carros volar y surcar el cielo en esas alturas insospechadas, y aunque cualquiera tuviera miedo en una situación semejante, ella sentía que la adrenalina fluía por sus venas con solo mirar el panorama. Además sus miedos radicaban en cosas más inverosímiles, las que el muchacho a su lado era el único que las conocía.

- Liz- escuchó que le decía a la chica junto a ella -¿Porque no vas y consigues algo para beber mientras esperamos aquí?

- ¡Claro! -La joven castaña asintió y se alejó antes de que Asuna se diera cuenta que de pronto quedaba a solas con él.

- Ahm, yo...- intentó Asuna dando un paso hacia un lado para seguir la silueta de su amiga que se alejaba entre la multitud.

Sin embargo él la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la ancló a su lado, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos la escanearon de arriba abajo con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella haciendo fuerza para soltarse, pero intentando no llamar demasiado la atención.

Kazuto se inclinó a la par que Asuna se alejaba hacia atrás -Te ves muy bien en jeans, creo que podría acostumbrarme a verte en ellos cada vez que salgamos juntos...

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso en la pobre muchacha. Frunció los labios e infló las sonrojadas mejillas en tanto le daba un abrupto empujón, en el preciso instante en que Rika volvía con tres enormes vasos de refresco, y se detenía perpleja frente a ellos.

- Eh... ¿chicos?

- ¿Y quien dijo que volveré a salir contigo alguna vez?

- ¿Asuna que diablos te pasa?

- Chicos...

la pelirroja miró a ambos, y ya no pudo prevenir que sus ojos le picaran y comenzaran a llenarse parcialmente de lágrimas. Se los limpió a manotazos. Primero muerta a que él la viera llorar.

- ¿Quieres saber que pasa? Pasa que no entiendes nada... ¡Nunca entiendes nada! ¡Ya deja de confundirme!

- ¡Tú me confundes a mí!

- ¿Cómo puedo confundirte? ¿Solo soy tu amiga, verdad...?- la voz casi que se le quebró al decir aquello. Negó lentamente en tanto se daba cuenta que varias personas en la fila estaban mirándolos con curiosidad. Suspiró intentando calmarse -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, me voy a casa.

- Asuna.

- Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Liz- lo ignoró en tanto salía de la fila, y esquivaba a las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario a ella.

- ¡Asuna!

Pero ella no se volvió, y siguió caminando como si no lo oyera.

Kazuto se volvió hacia quien había quedado, y apretó la mandíbula -Tú sabes que demonios le ocurre, y vas a decírmelo ahora mismo.

Rara vez ella oía hablar al joven de aquel modo, y eso hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nunca. Tragó con lentitud.

- ¿No vas a ir tras ella?

- Sabes lo tozuda que puede llegar a ser.

- ¿Igual que tú?

- Liz...- él la tomó de los hombros, del salto de sorpresa que Rika pegó casi y dejó caer las bebidas -Dime, dime por que tanta intriga me está volviendo loco.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos presentaste a Shino en el Dicey Café?

- Por supuesto, ella y Asuna se llevaron bien inmediatamente... no me digas que está celosa por...

- No, o puede que algo tenga que ver- lo interrumpió meneando la cabeza -¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste?

- Digo cosas todo el tiempo, debes ser más especifica. Y realmente no comprendo que tiene que ver con...

- Le dijiste a Shino que Asuna era tu amiga.

- Ah. ¿Y...?

Rika cerró los ojos antes de suspirar audiblemente -¡No la presentaste como tu novia, baka! Dijiste que era tu amiga... ¡Y a Asuna repentinamente se le metió en la cabeza de que solo la veías así, y que si una amiga era lo que querías, eso ibas a tener! Y de verdad, negarla de ese modo, la verdad si fue muy estúpido de tu parte.

Kazuto la miró parpadeando, sus pupilas grandes y hermosas bajo el sol invernal. No parecía comprender nada de lo que la castaña le decía.

- Espera... ¿Todo esto es por... por... _eso_...? ¿Porque ese día dije que era mi amiga...?

Ni siquiera esperó que le respondiera, e hizo lo que cualquier joven en su situación haría; se dobló en dos y se echó reír como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em>

_Okay... no sé de donde vino esta idea, que luego de pensarla me pareció genial y muy graciosa y divertida... pero una vez que la escribí la gracia se me escurrió entre las manos, y de pronto ya no me pareció tan buena (sobretodo porque tuve ganas de matar a Asuna mientras escribia...) así que si me dicen que está terrible y odiosa les creeré porque así es como la encuentro ahora. No la eliminé porque ya llevaba bastante escrito y... Pues no tuve corazón de borrarla._

_La segunda y última parte vendrá antes de que termine Enero (espero) y narrará desde el punto de Kazuto como le hará para reconquistar a su dama (oh si, le tocará trabajar para conquistar a Asuna en el mundo real, mientras ella seguirá en su papel de 'amiga') entonces si espero que lo gracioso venga en el segundo capítulo... aunque considerando, ya veo que se transforma en un drama digno de Brasil xDDD_

_En fin, reconozco que detesto a Sinon, pero como en las novelas narra que Asuna y ella terminaron siendo muy amigas no pude pasar por alto ese detalle, aunque si por mi fuera hubiera hecho que muriera electrocutada o algo asi... ok, no xD_

_Catorce días de Honeymoon viene la semana que viene._

_Creen que me merezco algún review? (aunque sea para decirme lo patética y OOC que este fic es?)_

_Cuidense!_

_Y soy feliz al ver que el fandom KiriAsu está poblándose! Animo a que se animen a escribir, aquí tienen una lectora asegurada n_n_

_Suerte en todo!_

_Sumi Chan_

* * *

><p><em>Música que escuché para inspirarme: Tears of the Saints, by Leeland.<em>


	2. Kazuto

_~¿Tan solo amigos?~_

* * *

><p><span><em>Capitulo 2: Kazuto.<em>

-Ya terminaste?- Liz arqueo una ceja en dirección al joven quien volviéndose a ella limpiaba una lagrima risueña de las comisuras de sus ojos -¿Realmente piensas que esto es gracioso, verdad?

- Oh vamos Liz, no puedes estar hablando en serio- Kazuto le devolvió el gesto todavía con una media sonrisa, pero al notar la cara seria de ella se detuvo -¿Lo estas?

-No te das cuenta de nada, Kirito. Asuna acaba de romper contigo. En otras palabras creo que ya no tienes novia.

- ¿¡QUE!?

**-0-**

El domingo por la mañana Kazuto le envió un mensaje como una forma de palpar sutilmente el terreno. Como lo previno ni siquiera obtuvo respuesta.

En un primer momento eso no le molestó. Sabía que Asuna hacía vida social junto a sus padres, y lo más probable era que no lo hubiera leído. Conforme el día avanzaba, y él enviaba dos o tres mensajes más con idéntico resultado, se dio cuenta que el silencio que obtenía como respuesta iba más allá de un simple enojo, o un castigo. Rara vez discutían, y cuando lo hacían Asuna _nunca _dejaba pasar tanto tiempo sin hablarle. Entonces sí empezó a considerar que las palabras de Liz eran ciertas en algún punto y repentinamente de buenas a primeras se encontraba sin novia.

Lo que él se negaba a creer.

- ¿Hermano?- Suguha metió la cabeza por el hueco de su puerta entreabierta -¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Él dejó su móvil a un lado del escritorio y se giró en la silla enfrentando a su hermana -Adelante Sugu.

Ella entró y se quedó ahí, con la espalda apoyada en la madera -Sabes que nunca me he metido en tus asuntos ¿verdad?

Él frunció el ceño con extrañeza pero no dijo palabra.

- Hace cuestión de unos cuantos días vengo notando que Asuna no se conecta tanto como antes. Es decir, sí lo hace pero durante horarios en los cuales ninguno de nosotros está online. Supongo que es porque desea estar con Yui a solas, y tener su tiempo de calidad con ella, pero... Lo que quiero decir es que ya casi no los veo juntos, cuando tú te conectas ella no está. Y si casualmente coinciden, no pasan ni cinco minutos que rápidamente desaparece, es como si estuvieran evitándose...- hizo una pausa viendo el inexpresivo rostro de su hermano -Y ayer en la tarde Asuna me envió un mensaje...

- ¿Te envió un mensaje?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí- asintió -Y lo extraño era que terminaba diciendo algo así como: 'solo espero que pese a todo sigamos siendo amigas...' ¿que pasó hermano?

El joven se levantó de su lugar en el sillón luego de que volviera a tomar su teléfono móvil -No pasó nada, Sugu. Ahora ¿puedes dejarme solo?

- ¿Asuna y tú se separaron?- preguntó compungida.

- Por supuesto que no. Ahora déjame- le hizo un gesto con su mano para que saliera mientras le daba la espalda, el teléfono pegado a su oído -No le des importancia.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices -Suguha abrió la puerta y salió dejando al joven dentro de la habitación.

Luego de que Kazuto no oyera más sonidos, marcó el número que tan bien conocía, y esperó mientras timbraba, una, dos, tres veces.

- _¡Hola! Soy Asuna..._

- ¡Asuna me puedes explicar que diablos significa esto! ¿Porque le mandaste un mensaje de ese estilo a Sugu? ¿Porque no...?

- _... en este momento no puedo atenderte, así que déjame tu mensaje después de la señal. En cuanto pueda te devolveré la llamada... ¡Gracias!_

Kazuto se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando como loro con su contestadora. Soltó un largo suspiro, y cuando oyó el tono caracteristico, agregó con toda la calma posible -Hola, soy yo. Llámame por favor, necesitamos hablar.

Pero sabía que ella no le devolvería la llamada. Si él era porfiado, Asuna lo era el doble. Y ese rasgo -intolerante para algunos- le resultaba profundamente adorable en su opinión.

**-0-**

El lunes por la mañana Kazuto se levantó de un salto. Se había quedado profundamente dormido. Al parecer, la noche anterior, se olvidó de poner la alarma para despertarse temprano.

Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que había quedado con Asuna para ir juntos al colegio... Bueno, él le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que la esperaría donde siempre. Por supuesto, ella nunca le respondió, pero existía la mínima posibilidad de que lo hubiera estado aguardando, y... ni siquiera quería imaginar el lío en el que se encontraba de ser eso cierto...

Tardó diez minutos en vestirse y asearse, bajó las escaleras y tomó de la fuente de tostadas una rebanada de pan. Se colocó su mochila, sacó la moto del garaje de su casa, agradecido que su madre no estuviera ahí para verlo (pues sabía cuanto odiaba ella que se montara en ese vehículo) Y ya imaginaba el grito que le pondría si se enteraba que la había usado para ir a clases porque llegaba tarde... Midori le había prohibido usarla para ir a la escuela.

Olvidando y obviando todo eso, se subió a su moto, se comió la tostada a modo de desayuno apresurado, y luego de ponerse el casco, arrancó a toda velocidad, preocupado más por su futuro con su linda noviecita, que por lo que su madre pudiera llegar a decirle, o por las multas que podrían hacerle por exceso de velocidad.

Llegó a la escuela cuando sonaba el timbre de entrada, así que corrió con el resto de los estudiantes que llegaban tarde a través de los pasillos. Se cambió los zapatos con igual prisa, notando que algunos lo miraban y hablaban por lo bajo señalándolo sin ocuparse de ser discretos. Pero como todo el tiempo era objeto de miradas o criticas, no le dio más importancia de la necesaria.

Sin embargo cuando llegó al salón -tarde, vale decir- los murmullos cobraron mayores dimensiones, y él se quedó allí en el umbral sin saber que hacer.

- Señor Kirigaya llega tarde -el profesor de álgebra lo observó con una ceja en alto -¿Va a ingresar a clases, o planea permanecer toda mi hora parado allí?

- Por supuesto que no, señor. Con permiso- finalmente rompió con su propia paranoia y entró. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hacia su lugar de siempre. Sacó sus apuntes acomodándolos sobre su escritorio, notando que alguien lo miraba fijamente desde el lado derecho.

Alzó la vista en esa dirección encontrándose con una muchacha rubia de mejillas rojas que tras sonreírle tímidamente le extendió un pequeño trozo de papel doblado. El que tomó por inercia y curiosidad para luego abrirlo, encontrándose con varios dígitos escritos, los que observó sin entender. Volvió a mirarla con idéntica expresión.

- E-es mi número de teléfono...- le confesó sonrojándose aún más como si eso fuera posible.

Kazuto retuvo el _'¿Y para qué lo quiero...?'_ en la punta de la lengua y tras un leve asentimiento indiferente lo guardó distraidamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Volviendo la atención hacia su profesor, notando que la chica seguía mirándolo con la misma sonrisa tonta.

Luego mientras se preparaba para salir a la hora del almuerzo otra de sus compañeras se le acercó ofreciéndole ruborosa la mitad de su bento, a lo que él se negó tajantemente sintiéndose más confundido que halagado. Y después mientras caminaba rumbo a la cafetería, más chicas se le acercaron con intenciones semejantes, asustándole e incomodándole sobremanera.

En realidad que recuerde, en su vida jamás había tenido tanta atención femenina, y eso estaba asustándole.

**-0-**

Empujó la puerta del nombrado lugar y lo recorrió con la mirada, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

En una de las mesas que daba a los ventanales del patio, halló al trío de chicas. Ensayando una sonrisa amistosa se acercó al grupo a paso seguro, notando que Rika tenía una expresión intimidante, Keiko alzó las cejas con terror y la tercera ocupante... La tercera ocupante le daba la espalda y por ende no lo vio venir. Y las otras dos tampoco parecieron informarle de eso pues él llegó y se sentó tranquilamente a su lado.

- Buen día- saludó de buen humor ignorando la mirada asesina de Rika y la expresión incómoda de Keiko.

Asuna desvió la vista en su dirección solo por unos pocos segundos, y Kazuto creyó advertir cierto brillo sospechoso en sus pupilas, sin embargo este desapareció antes de que pudiera analizarlo con más atención.

- Hola Kirito- Rika tomó la palabra -No sabía que vendrías a almorzar con nosotras- a su lado la más joven asintió de arriba abajo.

Él sonrió -Quizás lo hubieran sabido si _alguien _revisara su teléfono -se giró finalmente a la pelirroja a su lado -Hola Asuna.

Esta asintió levemente -Kazuto- luego centró la atención en su bento y siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Él se enderezó sorprendido de como lo había llamado.

- Ehm...- Rika se puso de pie tironeando a su amiga más joven -Sílica y yo aún tenemos tarea de inglés que concluir.

Ante eso, Asuna la miró con espanto -Liz...

- Lo siento Asuna, yo no soy tan buena como tú en los idiomas, Sílica se ofreció a ayudarme.

- ¿En verdad haré eso? -cuestionó la aludida con asombro antes de que un codazo certero en el estómago la obligara a agregar -¡Por supuesto que sí Liz!

- Esperen un momento chicas...- pero el pedido desesperado de Asuna se desvaneció en el aire luego de que su mejor amiga desapareciera llevándose a rastras a una muy compungida Keiko. Soltó un suspiro y se dedicó a seguir comiendo tranquilamente, ignorando al muchacho a su lado que la veía con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

- ¿Me convidas?- aventuró apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. Acercándola casualmente a donde descansaba la mano libre de la chica.

Asuna le extendió su almuerzo sin dudar, para luego enlazar las manos en su regazo -Ten, come- se dedicó a mirar por la ventana a su lado.

Kazuto sintió un nudo de desazón que le ajustaba el pecho ante la sutil indiferencia de la muchacha.

- Asuna respecto a lo de hoy, me quedé dormido. Perdona si estuviste esperándome en la estación de...

- Mi padre me trajo- le respondió sin quitar la atención de la ventana.

- Oh- miró el bento que ella le había cedido. Nada de sandwiches, solo bolas de arroz ¿acaso era un presagio el que ya no cocinara su comida favorita?. Se aclaró la garganta -Ayer te llamé.

- Sí, cuando vi tus mensajes ya era muy tarde- lo observó ligeramente -Estaba donde mi hermano.

Kazuto sonrió envalentonado ante eso -Está bien, me preocupé de que no me respondieras. Luego de lo que ocurrió el sabado, yo quería...

- Liz me dijo que la acompañaste a su casa- agregó con normalidad cambiando drasticamente de tema -Luego de que esa salida se convirtiera en un fiasco.

- Podemos ir otra vez este fin de semana, solo nosotros...- propuso con rapidez.

- No, no lo creo- respondió y otra vez se volvió a mirar por la ventana con expresión abstracta.

El joven se sentía confundido y perdido ante tanta indiferencia apática. Esperaba una explosión de carácter, algo que le diera pie sobre un terreno familiar y así poder explicarse. Tragó saliva con dificultad -Asuna, respecto a lo que ocurrió el sábado yo...- de pronto ella estaba mirándolo con curiosidad, y entonces su móvil empezó a sonar ruidosamente interrumpiendo el ambiente que pudo haberse creado entre ambos, lo quitó de su bolsillo soltando una maldición entre dientes. Revisó quien llamaba y suspiró. Quizás era algo importante. Atendió -Sinon dime...- advirtió los ojos penetrantes de la pelirroja en su persona, y no tuvo mejor idea que levantarse de su lugar y caminar unos pasos para finalizar la llamada -Te devolveré la llamada luego ¿está bien? Sí, estoy en medio de algo importante...- cortó y guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta, cuando se giró encontró que Asuna había desaparecido llevándose consigo el bento. El sitio vacío así lo afirmaba.

Se desordenó el cabello en frustración, antes de checar la hora. Todavía disponía de diez minutos antes de que la hora del almuerzo acabara.

**-0-**

Caminó a paso rápido hacia el salón de ella cuando la vió riendo junto a un chico, que si no se equivocaba, también era compañero suyo. Lo que hizo que se acercara a ellos con prisa, fue la forma en la que ese muchacho -Keita era su nombre si mal no recordaba, alto atlético, capitán del equipo soccer- estaba hablándole a Asuna. La había _encerrado _casualmente con uno de sus brazos ubicándolo entre ella y la pared, y le sonreía de modo encantador. Luego ella le devolvió una risita leve y desapareció dentro del salón.

Y Kazuto tuvo que reprimir el impulso de no sacar a flote su personalidad violenta, aquella que solo se reservaba para el juego. Intentando calmarse, se aproximó al joven quien lo esperó con una sonrisa retadora.

- Kirigaya- lo saludó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos -¿A que debemos el inmenso placer de que el gran héroe de SAO venga a visitar nuestro salón?

- Keita aquí tienes lo que me pediste- La voz de Asuna interrumpió la respuesta ruda que había planeado dar. La silueta de la chica (quien al parecer aún no lo había visto) se interpuso entre ambos y le ofreció al muchacho sonriente su propio juego de apuntes -Espero te sea de utilidad.

- ¿Quizás puedo consultarte si hay algo que no entiendo?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Entonces aceptas ser mi tutora?- aventuró el chico con una sonrisa amplia, obviando al recién llegado cuyo rostro iba adquiriendo una actitud cada vez más furiosa.

- Claro que si ¿tienes mi número de teléfono?

- Eh... no.

Y entonces Kazuto no aguantó más -Asuna.

Ella se giró a verlo con sorpresa, pero rápidamente ocultó el gesto dentro de una expresión más bien desinteresada e indiferente, similar a como actuaba él.

- Kazuto- lo saludó con un leve asentimiento. El aludido volvió a sentir ese estremecimiento extraño al notar la frialdad con que lo nombraba -¿Necesitas algo?

_'Sí, que dejes de hablar con este imbécil... ¿Qué no te das cuenta de cómo te mira? ¿Que te tiene ganas...?' _Se tragó sus palabras e intentó sonar relajado -Estábamos hablando en la cafetería, y...

- Lo siento- se disculpó ella encogiéndose de hombros -Pero parecías ocupado. Además ya entramos a clases...- como ilustrando sus palabras, el sonido del timbre se oyó sobre sus cabezas -Justo como decía. Hasta luego Kazuto- le dio la espalda cruzando la puerta, luego se volvió el joven que silencioso había seguido el pequeño intercambio de palabras, conservando la sonrisa de superioridad pintada en los labios -Keita facilitame tu teléfono así puedo anotarte mi número...

- Por supuesto Asuna, aquí tienes- en menos de un segundo extendió el aparato que aterrizó en las manos de la pelirroja quien rápidamente volvió a entrar al salón ignorando olimpicamente a Kazuto.

- Creo que ya oíste a la señorita, también debes entrar a clases Kirigaya. Y oh, mira aquí viene nuestro profesor.

**-0-**

- ¿Entonces es cierto el rumor?

- ¿Qué rumor?

- ¿Acaso eres el único chico en toda la escuela que no sabe?

Kazuto asomó lentamente la cabeza desde su casillero mientras tomaba sus libros y herramientas de mecatrónica, e intentaba no perder detalles de la conversación mantenida por los tres estudiantes a su costado, quienes obviamente no se habían percatado de su presencia.

- ...pues parece que el héroe dorado y la princesa ya no están más juntos...

- ¿En verdad? ¿Y cómo has sabido eso?

- Ehhhh, pues la princesa misma lo dijo hoy.

- ¿En serio?

Kazuto no lo soportó más, cerró de un golpe rudo la puerta de su casillero y se acercó a ellos, conteniéndose -Sí, a mí también me interesa saber de donde sacaron semejante estupidez, y ¡porque están inventando tal tontería entre Asuna y yo!

- ¡K-kirigaya...!-uno de los jóvenes lo había reconocido, porque casualmente era de sus compañeros de clase.

El resto se alejó del furibundo recién llegado, quien seguía esperando que alguno hablara, y cuya expresión no auguraba nada bueno.

- Pues hablen.

- L-la señorita Asuna se lo dijo a alguien hoy en la mañana y... pues, l-los rumores se han multiplicado desde entonces...

Kazuto no dijo palabra, dio un giro sobre sus talones y volviendo a su casillero arrojó sus cosas ahí dentro. Y luego de ver la hora y cerciorarse de que aun estaba a tiempo, apretó el paso, y sin cambiarse los zapatos salió al exterior. La mayoría de los alumnos salían también. Las clases ya habían terminado.

No le importaba saltarse su clase de mecatrónica por hacer eso. Se apoyó contra el paredón esperando exterior. Segundos después la vio salir, caminando sola tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba la bufanda roja sobre su cabello dirigiéndose directamente hacia él, pero sin haberlo visto aún.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando el chico la tomó del brazo sorprendiéndola como venia haciendo desde hacía varios días.

- ¡K-kazuto! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que no se supone que tienes mecatrónica hoy?

Sus ojos lucían preciosos bajo la luz invernal, pero intentó que eso no le distrajera del profundo coraje que sentía.

- ¿Cómo está eso de que ya no estamos juntos? ¿Porque andas diciendo una tontería semejante? -tomó aire intentando bajar los decibles, sobretodo viendo que ella no parecía afectada en absoluto por sus palabras, sino más bien sorprendida de habérselo encontrado allí. Mientras algunos estudiantes curiosos aminoraban el paso para oírlos.

- Al parecer sufres de mala memoria ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas el sábado?- ella puso sus manos en las caderas y se inclinó.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Pues lee mis labios.

- Asuna...

- ...terminamos. Aunque no sé si pueda dar por acabado algo que nunca existió ¿verdad?

- ¿Porque haces esto? Has preocupado horriblemente a Sugu.

- ¡Solo puse en palabras lo que tú empezaste aquel día!

Él se rió sin humor -Debes estar bromeando.

- Creí ser demasiado clara, así como tú.

El joven expulsó el aire lentamente, sintiendo que el terreno familiar en el que pisaba se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies. La realidad, aquella de la que renegaba, lo estaba abofeteando duramente a la cara. Empezó a desesperarse.

- ¿Entonces que hay de nosotros? ¿De todas estas promesas que hicimos todos estos años?

Ella se encogió de hombros, su rostro perfecto no denotaba ninguna emoción delatora -¿Que hay de nosotros? Solo somos amigos. En cuanto a lo otro, que yo haya jurado protegerte y que tu también lo hayas hecho, no quita que no podamos cumplirlo en nuestra situación actual... ¿no harías lo mismo por Liz si se hallara en una situación de peligro por ejemplo?

- Claro, sabes que yo jamás dejaría que... Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero- tomó aire despeinándose el cabello - Tú me gustas, Asuna...

Ella se rió llevando su mano libre, la que no tenia su portafolios, y se cubrió los labios -Pero entre querer y gustar hay una diferencia de miles de millones de años -lo miró risueña -A mi me gusta Klein...

- ¿Qué?- gritó blandiendo sus brazos, no importándole el espectáculo que estaba montando. Pese a que el resto de los estudiantes habían decidido alejarse al ver su expresión asesina.

Ella se rió -Deberías ver tu cara...-soltó una ligera risilla.

- Pues no es gracioso.

- No digo que me gusta Klein para tenerlo como novio. Me gusta como amigo -lo miró -Así como yo te gusto como amiga.

- Asuna... sabes que eso no es cierto.

Ella suspiró lentamente, luego de eso volvió a sonreír mirándolo con una expresión de cansancio.

- Ya no tiene importancia Kazuto.

- Ni siquiera me estas dando la posibilidad de explicarme...

- Es que ya no hay nada que explicar, ¿no te das cuenta?

Kazuto abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al no saber que decir. Sobretodo al ver la actitud de la chica, tan zen y relajada. Diferente a como se había mostrado el sábado -desesperada, llorosa- o a la indiferencia de la mañana.

- Entonces...

- Creo que ya no hay mas que decir, y tú tienes clases.

Él no se movió, le parecía imposible tener a la chica que tanto adoraba frente a él y no poder acercarse.

Finalmente se cuadró de hombros y adoptando esa actitud desafiante que usualmente se reservaba para los retos en el juego, habló por última vez, convirtiendo en puños sus manos.

- Te lo voy a demostrar.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo mucho que me importas...

- Sé que te importo. Todos los miembros de nuestro grupo te importan.

- No me refiero en ese sentido. Luego de que te demuestre lo que significas para mí ya no te van a quedar dudas.

Esta vez fue Asuna que luego de oírlo, alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una abrupta carcajada, su largo cabello acompañando la acción. Lo miró por varios segundos antes de limpiarse las lágrimas imaginarias, y le mostró una sonrisa divertida.

- Hasta luego Kazuto- le dio la espalda y alzó la mano en tanto se alejaba.

Él no tuvo el suficiente valor de ir tras ella.

**-0-**

- Si tanto la quieres deberías hacer algo para demostrárselo...

Kazuto alzó la vista de su móvil, sonrojado, encontrando la sonrisa pícara de su hermana -¡Suguha!

- ¿No te animas a enviarle un mensaje pidiéndole perdón?

- Ya le he pedido perdón...- luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se mordió la lengua, sonrojándose aún más. Su hermana soltó una risita -¿Cómo sabes?

- Liz me contó algo...- se sentó a su lado -Luego solo comencé a atar cabos, y ahora con solo verte...

- Soy patético ¿verdad?

- Sí, y un tonto también- Sugu le palmeó el hombro -Pero fui testigo de lo mucho que te preocupaste por ella en ALO, y mientras Asuna estaba internada en el hospital. Yo sé lo mucho que la quieres, hermano.

- Ella duda de mí- refirió él encogiéndose.

- ¡Y tiene toda la razón!

- ¡Hey! ¡Creí que estabas de mi lado!- exclamó viéndola ofendido.

- Por supuesto que no, estoy del lado de mi cuñada- le sonrió retadoramente -Aunque eso no quita que no sepa lo mucho, mucho que la amas. Pero si es un hecho que tienes problemas en mantener la boca cerrada cuando corresponde.

- ¡No estás ayudándome Sugu!

- Y no voy a ayudarte, Kazuto- se levantó lentamente conservando la sonrisa -Acabo de enviarle un mensaje a Asuna diciéndole que se consiga un nuevo novio...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Por supuesto, alguien que no tenga pena de ponerle el titulo que se merece a la relación que tienen. Y ella se merece algo mejor que un idiota...- vio que él se había puesto pálido como un papel y se había quedado inmóvil. Soltó una risotada intencionada -¡Es broma!

- ¡Sugu!

- Pero no me tientes a hacer algo semejante- volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con suavidad -Solo vuelve a ser feliz ¿si?

- No puedo ser feliz sin ella, Sugu...- fue la débil respuesta.

- Entonces creo que ya sabes que hacer- le revolvió el cabello con suavidad antes de alejarse escaleras arriba hacia su habitación -Solo hazle entender cuanto la amas, que no le quepan dudas de eso.

Kazutó escuchó como Suguha se alejaba y suspiró con cansancio _'Como si fuera fácil hacerle entender...'_ observó la pantalla de su celular en blanco _'Como si fuera fácil...' _luego como si sufriera de un rapto de inspiración tipeó: _'No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero...'_

Le dio a enviar y volvió a sonrojarse como niña por haber escrito una cursilería semejante. Meneó la cabeza para si en un intento de volver a la normalidad -Me siento un idiota...

Sin embargo como esperaba -aunque tenía la ligera esperanza de conseguir una pequeña respuesta- Asuna nunca le contestó.

**-0-**

_- Papa, de verdad extraño no ver a mama y a ti juntos-_ la voz consternada de Yui se escuchó desde su teléfono. Estaba acostado boca arriba sobre su cama. Era de noche y aún no se había molestado en quitarse el uniforme escolar.

- ¿No ha ido mama a verte hoy?

_- Sí, pero hace mucho que no los veo juntos. Mama se conecta temprano, y tú de tarde. _

- Asuna ha tenido muchas obligaciones con la escuela y su familia- refirió viendo el rostro triste de su hija virtual.

_- Yui los extraña. A los dos..._

Kazuto suspiró sin saber que decir.

_- Yo creo que hay algo terriblemente malo con ustedes, y le pregunté a tía Leafa..._

- O-oh... ¿y que te dijo?

_- Que te preguntara a ti, porque tú eres mi papa._

- Que conveniente de Sugu...- murmuró entre dientes.

_- ¡Papa dime!_

- Son problemas de adultos, hija...- dijo tratando de ser lo más imparcial posible -Y que no tienen nada que ver contigo, papa y mama te aman tanto o más que antes.

_- Mmhm... eso no me dice mucho. Tendré que ir con mama y preguntarle a ella._

- ¿Eh?

Pero la voz de Yui ya no le respondió. Se había desconectado del teléfono. Kazuto rodó en su lugar y se cubrió los ojos con su brazo derecho. Se encogió levemente recordando que Asuna no le había respondido al mensaje que le hubo enviado en la tarde, y no sabía que hacer. Nunca fue bueno para los detalles románticos o cursis. Su relación nunca lo necesitó (al menos en su opinión). Para él siempre fue obvio que amaba a esa temperamental muchacha, pero... ¿para ella también lo era? Klein decía que existían condimentos para mantener viva la llama de una relación... pero Kazuto no entendía que significaba eso. A él le bastaba con saber donde encontrar a Asuna, y que ella supiera donde encontrarlo a él.

Lo otro eran solo tonterías, lo único legítimo era lo que tenían. Lo que compartían. Lo que eran...

Aunque al presente parecía que nada de eso tenía valor. O por lo menos que todo lo que conocía se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Su relación no era perfecta, ni él lo era.

_- ¡Papa!_- la voz de Yui volvió a activarse desde su teléfono logrando que él se sentara de golpe mirando la pantalla.

- ¿Que ocurre?

_- ¿Porque mama y tu no están más juntos?_- Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas -_¿Porque ya no quieres más a mama?_

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em>

_Vaya que ha sido dificil hacer esto... escribir desde el celular es casi imposible!_

_Queria terminar todo en este capitulo, pero me quedaba bastante por narrar (ya veo que durará dos caps más a como vamos xD)_

_Gracias por los reviews! Uds le tuvieron más fe que yo: Gracias!_

_Los veo pronto espero :D_

_Reviews?_

* * *

><p><em>Sumi chan<em>


	3. Kazuto & Asuna

_**~Tan solo amigos~**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 3: Kazuto &amp; Asuna.<span>_

- ¿Porque ya no quieres a mama?

- ¿Asuna te dijo eso?- prosiguió enojado.

Yui meneo la cabeza, ante el gesto pequeñas lágrimas salieron, antes de caer en el suelo y desaparecer -No encontré a mama... la señorita Liz me lo dijo... que tu ya no quieres a mama... ¿porque papa? ¿Porque ya no la quieres...?

_'Liz desea que la mate con su mazo la próxima vez, ¿verdad?'_

- Escucha cariño, me conectaré ahora mismo ¿si?

Ante eso la pequeña lloró con mas ahínco - ¡Si no me respondes es porque realmente no la quieres...!

- Vamos Yui sabes lo imposible que suena eso. Espérame voy para allá.

- Esta bien papa.

Kazuto agarró su teléfono y le envió un mensaje rápido a su hermana : _'Iré a ALO para hablar con Yui, en media hora estaré de regreso'_. Luego tomó su viejo NerveGear que estaba cómodamente apostado a un lado de su cama, y sin esperar que Suguha le respondiera, se lo colocó en la cabeza e inmediatamente inició sesión.

**-0-**

Vio la pequeña figura sentada en el césped de uno de los bosquecillos del piso 1 lugar al que solían ir a veces, sorprendido de que hubiera adoptado su forma humana. Él se detuvo detrás de ella antes de poner las manos en sus hombros y ante la acción estos se estremecieron levemente.

- ¿Papa porqué?

- Yui, lo que Liz te dijo, ¿no suena ilógico? Vamos, repásalo conmigo- despeinó su cabellera renegrida antes de sentarse a su lado.

Ella se secó las lágrimas- Es que ni mama ni tú...

- Se lo que vas a decir -le interrumpió con suavidad. Luego sonrió -Pero mírame, ¿de verdad crees que ya no amo a mama?

Yui abrió grande sus ojos grises antes lanzarse a los brazos del joven y colgarse de su cuello, apretó sus pequeñas manos en torno a él -Tienes razón papa, después de todo fui quien te ayudo a buscarla en ALO ¿recuerdas?

- Claro que si.

- Papa y yo hicimos un estupendo trabajo como equipo- susurró secando los rastros de humedad de sus propias mejillas. Entonces le sonrío con calma -Y, soy testigo de lo mucho que la quieres. Y por supuesto de lo mucho que mama te quiere a ti.

Él le devolvió el gesto, aunque sus ojos se notaban algo melancólicos- Solo que papa a veces hace o dice lo contrario a lo que piensa.

- ¿Eh?

- Olvídalo- rió sin mucho humor -¿Te convences ya del disparate que te dijo Liz?

Ella asintió fervientemente con su cabeza, luego volvió a mirarlo notando que él ya no le prestaba atención, sus ojos veían más allá de ella casi con tristeza -¿Papa?

- Tranquila cariño, me encargaré de que la familia esté unida de nuevo. Lo prometo.

Yui asintió con entusiasmo.

- ¿Sabes porque mama no pudo atenderte ahora?

- Me dejó un mensaje diciendo que estaba estudiando con un compañero y que...

- Me conectaría apenas acabara...- respondió una voz femenina con acento maternal.

Ambos se voltearon con rapidez viendo la fascinante silueta de la undine a pocos pasos de ellos. Yui fue la primera en saltar en su dirección con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en los labios.

- ¡Mama!

- Hey, ¿porque estás en tu forma real? ¿Paso algo? - Asuna aceptó el abrazo de la niña con una sonrisa- ¿Yui?

- Mama me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Que tú y papa estén aquí me pone feliz- se corrigió rápidamente afianzando los brazos en torno a la chica, sepultando su cara visiblemente sonriente entre los cabellos azules.

- También me pone feliz estar aquí contigo- le confesó retribuyendo el gesto con uno propio.

- Te extrañé mama.

Asuna suspiró antes de incorporarse y alzar a la niña -También te echaba de menos Yui- afianzó a la pequeña contra su cuerpo por pura inercia, pues en ALO y gracias a sus parámetros de fuerza y resistencia, el peso de la niña era inexistente. Finamente se volvió al otro espectador quien en silencio seguía el encantador encuentro entre madre e hija -Hey.

Kirito alzó los ojos secretamente halagado de que ella decidiera incluirlo en la escena -Hey.

- ¿Mama te quedarás, verdad?

- No dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero sonabas tan preocupada por el teléfono... ¿Que ocurre Yui?

- No era nada grave y he hablado con papa.

- Oh- Asuna volvió a verlo, esta vez con suma curiosidad -¿Está todo bien?

- Mas que bien- le sonrío genuinamente. Y luego de pensarlo mucho dio un paso hacia ellas -¿Que tal si las invito a cenar? Ya que estamos los tres aquí.

- Ehh, bueno...

- Vamos mama.

- Será sólo un momento - intervino él sabiendo porque dudaba.

Yui apretó los brazos en torno a su cuello como evitando que se le ocurriera cerrar sesión de imprevisto -Por favor mama.

- Está bien, creo que un momento no me hará daño. ¿Dónde nos llevarás?

Kirito esperó a que ella se le pusiera a la par, para agregar con una sonrisa -Es una sorpresa.

**-0-**

Finalmente entre Yui y él lograron convencer a la undine de que se quedara con ellos hasta bien entrada la noche en ALO. Sobretodo porque la niña insistió fervientemente de que su madre la arropara para dormir, por lo que a Asuna no le quedó otra opción más que volver a la pequeña vivienda temporaria que compartía con el spriggan en Yggdrasil. Obviamente no era como su otrora adorada casa en el piso 22, pero no podía negar que ambos le habían puesto empeño para que ese lugar se convirtiera en un verdadero hogar.

O por lo menos era la idea que ella había tenido en mente desde un primer momento, pero desde la aparición de Shino en el juego no habían vuelto a entrar juntos como familia.

Sin embargo todo ahí dentro se mantenía igual, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado desde su última visita. Los libros que había ojeado aquella vez estaban sobre la mesa, la gruesa manta de lana seguía sobre la mecedora, y recordaba que él la había usado para arroparla una de las últimas noches que pasó ahí.

- Voy a acostar a Yui- dijo rápidamente para evitar la oleada de recuerdos que la atacó. Pero era complicado que la añoranza no la ahogara, todo ahí dentro tenía un dejo de sabor a esos momentos que había compartido junto a Kirito, muchas cosas que habían hecho y escogido juntos.

Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia la habitación principal con la niña dormida sobre su hombro. La recostó con suavidad sobre la cama tamaño _king_ y la cubrió con un precioso edredón en diversos tonos de verde que Leafa les había obsequiado cuando se mudaron allí.

- Mama...- la mano de Yui tomó la de ella evitando que se alejara.

- ¿Que ocurre Yui? -se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello. Los ojos de la infante estaban entrecerrados, pero la débil presión que ejercía en su mano denunciaba que estaba ligeramente despierta.

- Quédate...

- Sí- ella era incapaz de negarle algo a esa niña. Besó su cabello ensortijado -Me quedaré toda la noche Yui- y tras cubrir maternalmente sus hombros con la manta, se incorporó.

Volvió sobre sus pasos rumbo a la sala, masajeando su hombro por inercia.

- ¿Estas cansada?

La profunda voz le hizo pegar un sobresalto. No pensaba encontrárselo ahí, no después de lo de esa tarde. Se llevó una mano al pecho y rió avergonzada.

- Creí que ya te habías ido.

- Sería una profunda descortesía si me fuera estando tú aquí dentro.

Ella prefirió ignorar eso, le dio la espalda y empezó a acomodar lo que consideraba desordenado de la última vez. Guardó los libros en la biblioteca, dobló la manta, y acomodó la vajilla en los estantes. Todo en profundo silencio.

- Así que... ayudas a Keita a estudiar -comentó casualmente tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible, mientras admiraba como su cabello se movía ante los movimientos que realizaba.

- Sí - respondió aún dándole la espalda -Me pidió que le ayudara en matemáticas.

- Que conveniente de su parte ¿verdad? - no pudo evitar decir con sorna.

- ¿Qué insinúas? -dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró arqueando delicadamente una ceja teñida de azul.

- Nada... solo que tal vez le gustas, y usa esa excusa para acercarse a ti.

- Keita es mi amigo y no necesita de ninguna excusa para obtener mi amistad...

- Oh vamos, le gustas, y con esa actitud coqueta que le muestras estas alimentando sus esperanzas.

Asuna no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño -¿Me estás llamando... fácil...?

- Sí...

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Digo no...!- se revolvió el cabello -Lo que quiero decir es que con tu actitud tan relajada puedes estar dándole señales que posiblemente lo confundan y...

- ¡Tú eres el único que se confunde aquí! -tomó un tenedor y lo enfrentó como si de su estoque se tratara. Él retrocedió alzando las manos. El gesto desafiante en las pupilas azules de ella la hacía lucir de verdad hermosa y fascinante. Kirito no podía negar lo mucho que le atraía verla en posición de lucha, como en ese momento a punto de activar algún skill de ataque. Su cuerpo parecía frágil, y las líneas de su avatar eran engañosamente delicadas, él más que nadie sabía lo fuerte y poderosa que ella era. Bastaba con analizar su pose: sus largas piernas firmemente plantadas, su espalda elegantemente inclinada hacia adelante, su mano derecha empuñando el tenedor, y sabía que le bastaba un simple movimiento para atacarlo con él.

Eso sin duda ofrecía un espectáculo seductor y muy atrayente, que despertó cierto brillo juguetón en los ojos verdes del espadachín. Sonrió perversamente, moviendo su pie izquierdo hacia atrás con sutileza -No empieces algo que no puedas terminar...

- ¿Eh? -Asuna alzó su arma en gesto defensivo -¡No cambies de tema!

- Aún seguimos hablando de lo mismo- se acercó velozmente a la mesa y manoteó un cuchillo, sonriendo ampliamente cuando lo empuñó frente a ella.

- ¡Baka!- se lanzó hacia él con una velocidad que le hacia justicia a su apodo en el viejo Aincrad. Kirito detuvo su ataque con no poca facilidad, ubicando el filo del cuchillo entre los dientes del tenedor. Ambos forcejeando ruidosamente.

- Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que vuelvas a estudiar con Keita.

Asuna golpeó el arma de él provocando un chirriante sonido y se reubicó en actitud defensiva. La furia latía peligrosamente en su mirar zafiro.

- Como si yo pudiera retribuir a lo que siente (si es que realmente siente algo por mí)

- Si le das la oportunidad encontrará la forma de hacerte caer...

Asuna se sonrojó cual tomate, dio un salto hacia adelante esgrimiendo el tenedor y haciendo un círculo imaginario, aterrizó con violencia cerca de su nariz. Kirito sabia que ella había frenado a tiempo, porque de haber querido se lo hubiera clavado fácilmente. La forma en que fruncía los labios daba evidente cuenta de lo molesta que estaba, al igual que el pulso que le latía en la garganta.

Él tragó con dificultad antes de ubicar el filo de su arma entre los dientes del arma de ella y moverla hacia su dirección.

- Las mujeres son muy complicadas de entender, dicen que 'no' cuando quieren decir 'sí' con el solo propósito de hacer sufrir a un hombre.

Los ojos de la chica se empequeñecieron al acto siendo la expresión de enojo, o vergüenza, completamente obvia en su semblante. Cargó su skill favorito; el de _linear_ en su cubierto, y lanzándose lo empuñó como si se tratara de su estoque, robando el terreno que Kirito había ganado antes de presionar su puntiaguda e improvisada arma sobre su garganta mientras lo obligaba a retroceder.

- ¿Me estas diciendo... coqueta...? -su voz subió una octava y clavó con ligereza el tenedor en el cuello masculino.

Él contuvo la mueca de dolor que hizo -Klein dice que todas son así. Y creo que tú inclusive... ¿Acaso no me has estado coqueteando con este juego del gato y el ratón...?

- ¡ARGG...! ¿Cómo te atreves...?

Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Kirito sabía que cuando él la hacía enfadar, ella actuaba por impulso más que por otra cosa. Tomó la delicada muñeca de la undine, la que portaba el arma y la obligó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás. Sin embargo no se esperaba que ella empuñara su mano libre y con fuerza la estrellara contra su hombro logrando desestabilizarlo, y que el cuchillo se moviera por inercia dibujando una finta en el aire antes de caer trazando una linea vertical en la mejilla de la joven, quien sorprendida ante el ataque inesperado perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada sujetándose confundida la cara.

- Oh mierda, ¿estas bien?- Kirito se arrodilló a su lado arrojando lejos el cuchillo -¿Es un corte muy profundo? -prosiguió sintiéndose más culpable. Asuna movió la mano y él vio la virtual línea roja, que abruptamente le cruzaba la mejilla -Lo siento...-murmuró sintiéndose fatal.

Asuna no le respondió nada por varios segundos, luego alzó sus fascinantes ojos en su dirección -¿Entonces eso es lo que crees de mí? -aventuró con un hilo de voz -¿Que solo coqueteo contigo?

Y Kirito respondió con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- Es lo que Sinon ha hecho durante GGO... ¿Qué eso no es coquetear?

El rostro de la undine se puso pálido de golpe. Volvió la vista al frente y sin decir palabra, alzó la mano izquierda invocando su menú personal. Y Kirito sabia antes que nada, antes que todo, que ella cerraría sesión. Pues fue lo que hizo, sin agregar más palabras salió del juego, el suave destello que acompaña la acción fue el único sonido que se oyó hasta que la silueta de la chica se desvaneció, sumiendo todo en silencio.

Y luego de que la quietud lo envolviera Kirito tuvo la súbita sensación de que había hecho algo _m__uy_ malo.

- No debí haber dicho eso -pensó en voz alta.

- No, no debiste- le respondió una pequeña voz proveniente de atrás.

- Yui...

- Sabes que las pixies no disponemos de lo que ustedes llaman sueño -agregó en ese tono de superioridad que a él mayormente lo dejaba mudo -Tienes suerte que mama no lo recuerde. Pero pensé que aprovecharías la situación.

- Yo también...

- Ahora entiendo eso de que muchas veces papa hace lo contrario a lo que dice.

Que la reprimenda viniera de ella, de ese ser pequeño que en teoría él tendría que cuidar y proteger, y que para peor el sermón fuera suave y tranquilo, hizo que sus mejillas explotaran de rubor.

- ¿Porque no me dices lo que realmente piensas?

Yui caminó hasta donde él estaba sentado y se dejó caer a su lado encogiendo sus rodillas bajo su vestido blanco.

- Papa tiene buen corazón solo que a veces es algo impulsivo. Y mama también lo es, pero en los asuntos que envuelvan a ti o a mí, ella es más... vulnerable. Quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero eres el único que tiene el poder de lastimarla.

- Yui...

- Sin embargo aún ni sé si mama puede herirte a ti del mismo modo.

- ¿Porqué dices tantas cosas extrañas? Una niña no tiene que preocuparse por ese tipo de banalidades.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro -Todavía no entiendo los conceptos entre gustar y querer, pese a que gracias a mis privilegios como pixie puedo comprender algunos sentimientos humanos, hay emociones que aún son una especie de misterio para mí -hizo una pausa diplomática aunque él sabía a donde iba -Por ejemplo, mama y la señorita Sinon tienen algo en común: la forma en la que se preocupan por ti. Es lógico porque mama te quiere. ¿Pero la señorita Sinon también? Ella busca tener la misma conexión que mama tiene contigo.

- Oh por favor...

- A ella le gustas, así como a ti te gusta mama, y del mismo modo en que tía Leafa se desvive por ti...

- ...Ni me lo recuerdes...

- Y muy similar a como tío Klein está al pendiente de mama.

Él la miró ceñudo sintiendo que el mal humor retornaba -¿Qué estas insinuando?

- ¡Nada! Que creo que hay diferentes clases de sentimientos y muchas veces ustedes las confunden porque no saben bien la diferencia entre uno y otro. Como la señorita Sinon o mama. A ambas le gusta papa, ¿Pero a cual quieres realmente, eres capaz de decirlo sin dudar?

- Es obvio a quien quiero Yui...

- Oh sí, quizás sea muy claro para ti pero... ¿lo es para ella?

- Pues claro.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.

- ¿Muy seguro... ?

Pero esta vez él no fue capaz de afirmarlo. Era cierto que en lo que llevaban juntos Asuna más de una vez le había dicho que lo amaba... ¿pero y él? Quizás Kirito lo consideraba una cursilería tonta, porque creyó que ella estaba segura de eso sin necesidad de palabras, y que solo con sus acciones habría de darse cuenta.

Después de todo ella era la primera relación seria que tenía en su vida, y siendo tan antisocial y corto de palabras, y ni que decir inexperto en temas de índole sentimental, toda esa historia de coquetería y conquista, ese preámbulo amoroso se le hacía extraño y ridículo.

En otras palabras, no era para él.

- Creo que es mejor que me marche -dijo Yui poniéndose de pie.

- Ahm no, espera un momento...- pero la pequeña luego de obsequiarle una sonrisa de aliento se alejó de él unos pasos y al segundo siguiente se había convertido en hada.

- Buenas noches papa, arregla todo con mama pronto.

Kirito ni siquiera pudo responderle, la niña dio una pequeña voltereta en el aire antes de esconderse en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente otra vez, ahora más evidente. Tenia muchas cosas en las cuales pensar; que iba a hacer a partir de ahí era una, que iba a hacer con su novia -o ex novia, termino al que nunca se acostumbraría- era lo otro. Estaba claro que no quería perder a la chica, pero tampoco sabía como actuar. Si estuviera en SAO tomaría ambas espadas de su espalda y pelearía hasta caer muerto por ella, derrotaría a cuanto monstruo se le pusiera en frente con tal de que Asuna entendiera cuan profundo, cuan real era su amor... Pero esto no era un juego, era la vida real y en termino de sentimientos era más complicado. Si le dieran para elegir, escogería siempre salir a la batalla con sus espadas listas, que exponer sus sentimientos sobre la mesa. Nunca fue bueno hablando, no iba a empezar siéndolo en ese momento, lo mejor era actuar.

_'Las acciones son mejor que las palabras'_

Se dijo con decisión. Ya le había ido mal intentando explicar lo inexplicable, lo mejor era que empezara a actuar.

Aunque no sabia si al final de todo le iba a dar algún resultado.

**-0-**

Asuna despertó en su cama sintiendo los ojos repletos de lágrimas, las cuales descendieron apenas se quitó el Atmusphere y se sentó en el colchón. Se limpió torpemente y tras incorporarse de un salto se dirigió al espejo en su tocador. Giró la cara mientras examinaba su mejilla imaginando el corte que Kazuto le había ocasionado en el juego

Sabia que no había sido adrede, pero no podía evitar recordar que había sido lastimada por quien supuestamente iba a protegerla por siempre.

Ese pensamiento aguó sus ojos nuevamente, sobretodo recordando como había acabado su visita por ALO, y que lo que ella siempre temió -que otra chica se sintiera atraída por él, y expusiera sus intenciones sin que el joven se opusiera- estaba haciéndose real de pronto.

Se sintió estúpida, como aquella vez cuando al principio de SAO inventaba todas esas excusas tontas para verlo, entonces visualizaba su lista de amigos para saber su ubicación y así encontrarse _Casualmente_, o lo invitaba a almorzar como restándole importancia. Asuna veía la cara de aburrimiento o de fastidio que él le ponía, y luego de un tiempo desistió dándose por vencida, pese a que sufría su amor no correspondido. Hasta que Kirito mismo empezó a buscarla dentro del juego, y sus esperanzas renacieron.

Sin embargo ahora se sentía defraudada y decepcionada -y a decir verdad no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Había sufrido mucho y realmente no tenia ganas de compartir al espadachín con nadie. Solo que al parecer él pensaba lo contrario. Y tampoco podía culpar a Shino. Ella no era de esas.

- Con esto creo que es lógico que solo me ve como su amiga...- susurró secándose las mejillas -No seas tonta Asuna ya deja de llorar...

Habia una distancia considerable entre el dicho y el hecho, porque a pesar de sus propias palabras, no pudo evitar que sus ojos siguieran fabricando más lágrimas que raudamente caían por sus mejillas sin que le diera tiempo a secarlas.

Detrás de ella su teléfono sonó ruidosamente indicándole de un mensaje nuevo. Ella sabía de antemano quien era. Y por esa razón tardó más de la cuenta en verlo. Se acercó la pantalla a los ojos.

_'Perdón'_

Asuna suspiró ante la palabra allí escrita -Siempre lo sientes...-murmuró con sarcasmo, y casi dejó caer el móvil cuando este empezó a vibrar y a sonar ruidosamente al recibir otro mensaje.

_'En verdad lo siento, Asuna'_

Ella suspiró y decidió no responderle. Volvió a sentarse en la orilla de su cama y escogió hacer un mensaje nuevo. Lo gracioso era que no sabia como empezar. Tomó aire y dejó que sus dedos fluyeran.

_'Yui lamento haberme ido, sé que prometí quedarme contigo esta noche pero... surgieron algunos problemas y tuve que desconectarme... Te prometo que alguna noche de éstas la pasaremos como madre e hija. Te ama, mama'_

La repasó mentalmente antes de darle al botón de envío. Si Yui estaba hablando con su 'papa' lo más probable era que no le contestara hasta mañana. Sin embargo casi volvió a aventar el celular otra vez, cuando este empezó a vibrar avisando de otra notificación. Pero como supuso no era Yui.

_'Sé que no vas a responder a nada de lo que diga, pero créeme que soy consciente de mis palabras, y del impacto que tuvieron en ti. Como sabes no soy bueno hablando sino actuando, y es lo que voy a continuar haciendo. Voy a lograr que por mis acciones sepas cuanto...'_

Pero Asuna tras apretar las muelas una contra la otra con furia contenida, dejó el mensaje a medias y frunciendo aún más el ceño en concentración, se dirigió al índice telefónico y sin pensarlo demasiado borró el nombre del chico (su ex novio) del directorio, y yendo a las configuraciones del teléfono activó la opción de no recibir mensajes de números desconocidos.

- Haber si con esto entiendes las indirectas...- murmuró dejando su móvil sobre la mesa de noche -Quizás lo mejor sea cambiar de número, y aceptar la idea de mamá de matricularme en otra escuela. Será lo mejor para todos.

Ya más tranquila con eso se dirigió a su closet y escogió las prendas para esa noche; un vestido negro de falda amplia acompañado de un abrigo de lanilla corto en tono rosa pastel. Esa noche no había bajado a cenar por estar dentro de ALO, por lo que debía hacer buena letra con su madre. Tras mirarse detenidamente en el espejo que reproducía su silueta por entero, y reconocer que se veía bonita y muy sofisticada, y que su madre aprobaría satisfactoriamente su apariencia, fue a su encuentro.

Eran casi las once de la noche, y a esa hora la dama se encerraba en su estudio a leer y a preparar sus clases para el siguiente día. Asuna pasaría por la cocina, haría un poco de café irlandés que a su madre tanto le gustaba, y con una taza del humeante líquido en ofrenda de paz y perdón se presentaría en la oficina y enfrentaría su destino.

**-0-**

Kazuto apenas y pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche esperando que la muchacha se dignara a contestar alguno de sus mensajes. Pero nada. El malentendido con ella, el cual cada vez se hacía más grande pese a sus esfuerzos por componer las cosas, sumado a la pequeña reprimenda que se ganó de su hija virtual, había acabado por quitarle el sueño.

Rara vez sufría de insomnio, pero cuando lo hacía no podía evitar recordar cuando se había originado aquel mal. Y casualmente tenía que ver con su estadía en SAO, y el descubrimiento de que cierta preciosa subcomandante de cierto gremio se le había metido primeramente por los ojos, luego alborotó sus sentidos, para finalmente terminar desbaratando sus pocas horas de sueño. Sobretodo porque cuando apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, los recuerdos lo consumían, y la imagen de la agraciada muchacha aparecía en sus pensamientos poniéndolo de un malhumor irascible y constante que echaba por tierra sus ansias de dormir. Y por ese motivo evitaba a la chica como si tuviera alguna peste, y cuando la veía con su sonrisa amistosa y reconfortante, tan bella y cercana, él no podía evitar recordar que ella era la causa de su repentino insomnio, entonces su mal humor afloraba y se mostraba rudo y distante con Asuna, porque esa muchacha le inspiraba emociones que no entendía.

Y quizás fue debido a sus desplantes conscientes e inconscientes que ella paulatinamente fue alejándose de él.

Entonces el alejamiento de la chica desembocó en otra emoción que no se esperaba: ansiedad. Y desesperación. Ya lo dice el dicho; _Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_, y no fue hasta que aquella muchacha dejó de ser una constante en su rutina diaria, que él se dio cuenta de cuanto la echaba de menos. Y por supuesto eso trajo aparejado _otra_ revelación, algo que nunca consideró que pudiera pasarle allí, y que graciosamente tenía que ver con la preciosa subcomandante, y con su insomnio, y con su malhumor.

Ella le gustaba.

Pero no en el sentido práctico (o amistoso) de la palabra. No, pronto se dio cuenta que le gustaba en el sentido natural en que a un hombre le gusta una mujer, y que fascinado por ella planea un modo de conquistarla... Pero Kirito, nunca buscó que algo así le sucediera en un juego de muerte y al principio no sabía como actuar ni que hacer con tantos sentimientos encontrados. Pero luego naturalmente dejó que todo fluyera, que el destino hiciera lo suyo, y casualmente unirse a esa muchacha que primero fue su tormento y luego su felicidad estaba escrito en las estrellas, en _sus _estrellas. Lo demás fue historia...

En aquel castillo flotante la vida junto a ella era tan cómoda, tan simple y tan... fácil. Sí, esa era la palabra. Fácil. A pesar de que la muerte los rondaba a cada instante se tenían el uno al otro, y... ¿Porqué aquí de este lado todo era tan difícil? ¿Que no se suponía que una vez que regresaran todo iría bien?

Y así sería pero la vida real era aún más complicada. Y él un inepto social a la hora de relacionarse. Le restaba mucho por aprender, y existía una sola persona en el mundo con quien quería hacerlo.

- Asuna...- la sola mención de su nombre le hizo recordar cuanto de su bienestar actual le debía a esa chica, y tenía bien presente la resolución que hubo tomado ayer y que se fortaleció tras su charla con Yui.

No iba a rendirse, y estaba decidido a hacérselo entender a ella.

Cuando finalmente se levantó se dio cuenta que aún no eran las seis am, pero se sentía incapaz de seguir durmiendo. Revisó su celular con la esperanza que durante algún momento de la noche Asuna le hubiera enviado algún mensaje, pero nada. Suspirando con resignación, se levantó y se duchó. El agua tibia acabó por quitarle la somnolencia propia de unas pocas horas de sueño, para cuando salió del aseo se sentía despejado y de muy buen humor. Se vistió con su uniforme escolar, acomodó sus apuntes en la mochila y bajó al living sorprendido de hallarlo desierto. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y se concentró en preparar el desayuno. Puso a andar la cafetera, calentó las rodajas de pan y dispuso la mesa con una predisposición casi militar.

- Alguien se levantó de muy buen humor hoy- sonó una voz adormilada.

- Buenos días Sugu- le sonrió ampliamente a su hermana en tanto la nombrada reprimía un sonoro bostezo.

- Que tienen de buenos- se sentó en su lugar de siempre y de ahí lo observó con desconfianza -Te ves muy alegre hoy, y ayer no bajaste a cenar ¿Asuna y tú ya hicieron las pases?

- De hecho no. Volvió a molestarse conmigo...-se puso serio unos segundos antes de sonreír como restándole importancia -Pero no voy a darme por vencido aún. Seguiré tu consejo Sugu.

Ella asintió pensativa antes de dedicarle un mohin amistoso -Como te dije; buena suerte hermano- y agregó ampliando el gesto -Mamá decía ayer que ya iba siendo hora de que algún día la trajeras a almorzar aquí.

- ¿Ehhh...?

- Ya conoces a mamá, con esto de que es tu primera novia oficial, y la primera chica que traes a casa...

- Y la última...- replicó luchando con el rubor que le oscureció las mejillas -No creo que Asuna acepte.

- Ahora no porque está molesta contigo -rió -Pero conociendo a mamá no se rendirá hasta que la traigas.

- Eso sería muy incómodo.

- Al contrario será divertido ver como te pone en ridículo contándole todas esas historias de cuando éramos pequeños...

- Oh por favor, no.

- O quizás su idea sea molestarla con preguntas incómodas... ya sabes como es mamá.

- Pues, ni lo uno ni lo otro...

Suguha rió maliciosamente antes de beber un trago del café y quemarse la lengua. Hizo una mueca -Pero tarde o temprano pasará, hermano.

Kazuto hizo un gesto perverso antes de beber también un poco -Quizás me decida a traer a Asuna cuando tú traigas a Shinichi...

La chica que estaba tranquilamente masticando una tostada, se atragantó ruidosamente al oír el nombre de su compañero, quien en más de una ocasión (y abiertamente) había declarado su amor por ella. En un principio lo hubo rechazado, pero ahora cada vez que lo veía, y el tímido jovencito se mostraba tierno y cariñoso con ella, Suguha no podía evitar abochornarse sin entender el motivo. Sin embargo, creyó que era la única que sabía eso. Al parecer su astuto hermano estaba al tanto de lo que ella secretamente renegaba.

Ruborizada y haciendo un puchero de enojo exclamó -¡Pero que tontería! ¿Porqué tendría que invitar a ese _baka _aquí a la casa?

El joven se puso de pie, manoteó la última tostada de la bandeja y agarrando su mochila y calzándosela al hombro pasó junto a su hermana revolviéndole el cabello pese a sus protestas -Tú sabes porqué Sugu. Ya deja de hacer sufrir al pobre Recon -alzó la mano antes de alejarse corriendo -Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos en la tarde...- luego reparando en lo otro le gritó aún más molesta -¡Hey...!

**-0-**

Kazuto estaba en la estación de Shinjuku más temprano de lo que usualmente acostumbraba cuando pactaba con Asuna de encontrarse con ella ahí. ¿La razón? cruzársela de _casualidad _cuando la chica hiciera su recorrido hacia la escuela. Es decir, si usaba la ruta acostumbrada debería de pasar por allí tarde o temprano.

El joven se estremeció levemente cuando la fría corriente invernal le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Acomodó la bufanda contra su cuello en el instante en que su móvil resonaba alertándole de un nuevo mensaje. Tomó el aparato con prisa resistiendo el temblor involuntario de sus dedos, esperanzado de que el mensaje pudiera ser de...

_'Hermano voy a hacerte pagar por tus palabras de hace un rato. Como sea, mucha suerte recuperando a Asuna, espero que sepas que cuando vuelvan a estar juntos haré lo posible para que mamá los ridiculice -a ambos-. Mucha suerte. Tú sabes que hacer'_

- Ah, Sugu...- sonrió lentamente, sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba de una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Quizás porque las cosas con su hermana lentamente habían vuelto a su lugar. Y ambos se esforzaron conque su lazo fraterno siguiera tal y como siempre. Con mucho éxito, vale decir.

Guardó el móvil sonriendo antes de analizar por milésima vez el mar de personas que descendían de los trenes de la línea Setegaya, buscando la pelirroja cabellera que tan bien conocía. Pero los minutos pasaban, y vio a varios alumnos de su instituto, pero ninguna señal de Asuna. _'Seguro otra vez le pidió a su padre que la transportara a la escuela...' _pensó con resignación y tristeza poniéndose en marcha. De hecho no quería tener problemas con su profesor de álgebra llegando tarde a clases.

Si bien ahora no había podido ver a la muchacha, no desaprovecharía la hora del almuerzo. Se había jurado reconquistarla y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

O morir en el intento.

**-0-**

Asuna entró casi corriendo a cambiarse los zapatos. Se quitó la bufanda y desplegó su largo cabello sobre sus hombros. Maniobró sobre su pie derecho mientras terminaba de calzarse. Aún tenía el corazón en la garganta por la carrera que se había dado desde la estación. Había visto a Kazuto apostado en su lugar de siempre, celular en mano demasiado absorto en el aparato como para verla pasar. Ella apretó el paso suspirando agradecida el interés por su móvil, que lo obligó a mantener anclada su atención mientras Asuna caminaba presurosa frente a él. Corrió la mayor parte del trayecto sintiéndose tonta por actuar así.

- Asuna- alguien la agarró del brazo asustandola sobremanera.

- Liz- suspiró con alivio al ver a su amiga. Terminó de calzarse los zapatos y agarró sus libros del locker -Casi me matas de un ataque al corazón- se quejó.

- Que exagerada eres- rió la castaña -Últimamente estas muy susceptible ¿sigue habiendo problemas en el paraíso?

- Esta vez creo que entendió las indirectas.

- Estás siendo muy injusta con él. Jamás le diste la posibilidad de explicarte como fueron las cosas...

Hubo una leve pausa silenciosa en tanto la pelirroja debatía si debía contarle a su amiga lo último que hubo descubierto. Finalmente se convenció.

- Liz, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste al otro día de conocer a Shino? Pues tenías razón.

La nombrada se quedó parcialmente con la boca abierta -¿Ella te lo dijo?

- No, se le escapó a Kirito -intentó sonreír levemente -Shino no me ha dicho nada, y... en verdad no quiero tener problemas.

- Pero debes decirle.

- Por supuesto que no, Kirito y yo ya no somos nada -dijo con firmeza. Varios estudiantes que ingresaban al establecimiento voltearon a verla al oír sus palabras. Generando un leve murmullo a su alrededor - Además no me corresponde.

Liz frunció los labios, notando el esfuerzo que hacía su amiga en notarse desafectada por eso, pero el brillo delator en sus pupilas melancólicas hablaba de cuan traicionada se sentía. Decidió cambiar de tema -¿Entonces, ayudaste a Keita a estudiar?

- Sí- vio la sonrisa maliciosa que la joven le mostraba a la par que le pegaba un codazo sutil en el costado -¿Que...?

- Oh nada- amplió el gesto mientras adoptaba una pose dramática y fruncía los labios en un gesto exagerado, como si estuviera besando a alguien -¿Terminaron la noche así?

- ¡Liz no digas tonterías!

- ¿Porqué no? A él le gustas y a ti también te gusta.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Me pregunto que diría Kirito si supiera que ustedes eran amigos en el viejo Aincrad...

- Eso fue mucho antes de conocerlo, Liz.

- ...Y que él fue uno de los primeros que se te confesó pidiéndote matrimonio...

- Razón por la que decidí alejarme, es historia vieja.

- Pero Kirito no lo sabe, y a Keita es obvio que aún le gustas. Y lo sabes, y disfrutas secretamente de eso, y te halaga soñar que el otro idiota pueda ponerse celoso si lo descubre.

Asuna soltó una risita divertida a la par que le daba un golpe en el brazo -Que tonterías dices Liz, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

- Por supuesto princesa.

Saludó con la mano a su amiga y entró a su salón. Los murmullos de siempre la acompañaron hasta que eligió su lugar y se sentó. Intentó convencerse que realmente era buena idea esparcir el rumor de que ella y kirito estaban separados...

Asi él podría darse cuenta de lo que había perdido.

Suspiró sonoramente. Y luego de espiar por la ventana al lado de su asiento, se dedicó a acomodar sus apuntes sobre el escritorio cuando una pesada mano se asentó en su hombro sobresaltándola.

- Hola Asuna.

- Keita -sutilmente se movió hacia atrás rompiendo el contacto.

- solo quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer.

- No fue nada, espero haber sido de ayuda.

- Desde luego- se incorporó antes de apoyarse en otro pupitre frente a ella - ¿Pudiste resolver tu problema?

- ¿Problema...? -repitió sorprendida sin entender, hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza y lo recordó; se había retirado pronto luego de que oyera el mensaje desesperado de Yui. Asintió conservando la sonrisa -Realmente me necesitaban allí...

- Lo imagino- admitió él con voz ronca. La intensidad conque la miraba hizo que sus mejillas explotaran de rubor -El mundo no puede seguir girando sino estás en él ¿verdad?

No supo como responder a eso. Él seguía comiéndosela con la mirada, y ella no podía despegar sus ojos de él: era alto y buen parecido, buen fisico, buenas piernas, sonrisa perfecta y ojos azules que no cesaban de buscar los suyos. Sin embargo estos no poseían ese candor reconfortante y amistoso de esas familiares pupilas grises, que también podían ser tan gélidas como el hielo, e incendiarse de pasión al segundo siguiente convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina.

Sin duda Kazuto desconocía el grado de control que tenía sobre la chica. Y eso era algo que planeaba llevárselo a la tumba.

- Escucha ¿podemos repetirlo hoy? Podríamos irnos juntos después de clases...

Y de pronto Asuna recordó las palabras de Liz y las de Kirito que le había dicho la noche anterior _'Le gustas' 'Con esa actitud le muestras que estás alimentando sus esperanzas...'_ Intentó sonreirle en tanto inconscientemente cerraba los ojos -Lo siento, hay algo que debo hacer en la tarde.

- ¿Que tal mañana?

- Me parece bien, Rika también debe prepararse para el examen de inglés, y me había pedido ayuda de antemano. Podemos estudiar los tres juntos.

La cara de decepción que le puso el chico fue bastante cómica, pero disfrazó todo bajo una sonrisa avergonzada -Gracias Asuna.

**-0-**

La mañana pasó volando, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería. Los murmullos volvieron a reproducirse tras sus pasos mientras se hacía la que no oía ni veía nada. Algunas chicas secreteaban al verla pasar o reían abiertamente, los chicos, más osados aún, se la quedaban viendo sonriendo con galantaría, denotando sus obvias intenciones.

A Asuna aún le costaba entender el difícil asunto de ser adolescente ¿Acaso tenía un cartel de _En Venta_ o algo similar pegado en la frente? Todavía no alcanzaba a comprender porqué era tan envidiada, odiada y deseada... ¿Que tenía su vida de genial? Ella nunca buscó ser popular, ni aquí ni en SAO. Claro que ser la novia del gran espadachín negro había venido con toda suerte de complicaciones añadidas.

Se mordió el labio mientras seguía cruzando estudiantes quienes la miraban de reojo, de pronto sintió que su móvil vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y lo sacó con la tonta esperanza de que cierto pelinegro le sorprendiera. Luego se abofeteó mentalmente ¿Había olvidado que ella mismo borró su número la noche anterior?

_'Claro que estoy libre hoy Asuna ¿quieres que nos veamos en el Dicey Cafe?'_

Se detuvo unos segundos para leer el mensaje. Era Shino, le había escrito antes de que acabaran las clases y definitivamente esa era la respuesta. Se apresuró a tipearle de vuelta.

_'Olvidemos el Dicey Cafe. Escuché que Baker's tiene un excelente servicio de cafetería ¿Que tal ahí a las cinco de la tarde?'_

Revisó mentalmente lo que había escrito y antes de analizarlo demasiado le dio al botón de envio, suspirando cuando la notificación le indicó que el mensaje había salido del buzón. Se mordió el labio inferior al guardar el móvil en su chaqueta, desechando esa sensación ambigua que se instaló en su estómago. Sabía que no le correspondía a ella hablar con Shino. Y tampoco pensaba pedirle explicaciones, ni confrontarla, ni enojarse, ni mortificarla. Ese no era su estilo, y la pobre muchacha no tenía la culpa de sentirse fascinada por Kazuto. Después de todo ella misma había caído rendida bajo su extraño encanto.

Lo único que iba a hacer era brindarle su apoyo incondicional sin hacer preguntas, como lo haría una amiga. Aunque le doliera, y aunque sintiera que se estaba autotraicionando, y arrancando un pedazo de si misma. Le mostraría que estaba ahí, para cuando Shino la necesitara.

Después de todo... Kazuto y ella ya no eran novios ¿Acaso se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle? Shino no estaba traicionándola si lo pensaba detenidamente.

¿Entonces porque sus ojos persistieron en aguarse? Se reprendió mentalmente y apretó los párpados evitando el escozor. No debía quebrarse, no tenía derecho a hacerlo. La sensación de su celular vibrando dentro de su bolsillo le obligó a prestarle atención, se secó las comisuras de los ojos y quitó el aparato mientras volvía a retomar el camino. Como lo previno era Shino aceptando con entusiasmo su idea y prometiéndole verla esa misma tarde. Sin duda la relación amistosa con la muchacha seguía viento en popa y era algo que deseaba mantener a toda costa.

Empujó la puerta del atestado lugar, y recorrió con su mirada cada mesa hasta dar con sus amigas que tan bien conocía. Keiko alzó el brazo y lo agitó en su dirección mientras Rika reía alegremente. Ensayando una sonrisa y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se acercó apresuradamente a ambas y se dejó caer junto a Rika.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Porqué traes esa cara?

Asuna sonrió débilmente, no quería preocupar a ninguna de las dos con sus asuntos sentimentales, ya habían hecho demasiado intentando levantarle el animo. Movió la cabeza -¡Nada! Salí tan apresurada hoy en la mañana que olvidé mi almuerzo -confesó con cierto bochorno. Lo cual era lastimosamente cierto, con su apuro de no encontrarse con su _ex_, había olvidado traer su bento -Supongo que puedo ir y ver cual es el menú en la cafetería.

- No seas tonta mira toda la comida que hay aquí, vamos a compartirla.

- De veras es mucha comida, Liz ¿esperan a alguien?

La aludida sonrió misteriosamente mientras se alborotaba el cabello -Pues a ti ¿a quien más, verdad Silica?

- C-claro...-respondió la más joven en un gesto aún más extraño.

- Esta bien- Asuna tomó una bola de arroz y la mordió con delicadeza, luego se giró hacia la más joven -Realmente estas esforzándote mucho Sílica, sabe delicioso.

- ¿De verdad? Oh asuna que lo digas tú que eres una excelente cocinera me llena de orgullo- dijo la menor con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

La pelirroja le devolvió el gesto -Si te mantienes así, muy pronto me superarás.

- Jamás podría hacerlo.

- Oye asuna por cierto -se volvió a Rika quien volvía a mostrar esa expresión sospechosa -Kirito y tú deberían ponerse de acuerdo en los rumores que esparcen.

- ¿Ehh...?

- Él se la pasa diciendo que aún están juntos, que nunca se han separado.

- ¿Que...?

- Se lo dijo a uno de mis compañeros en los vestuarios- intervino Keiko con un movimiento de cabeza.

Asuna guardó silencio con una expresión tormentosa _'Que te propones haciendo esto, ¿eh...?'_

-... Y tú, sin embargo no haces otra cosa más que gritar a los cuatro vientos que ya no son novios...

- ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces esta encantadora chica está soltera?

Asuna alzó la cabeza al oír esa inconfundible voz masculina, y casi se fue de bruces al verlo apoyado sobre la mesa con una expresión que podía catalogarla como Sexy. Hasta su voz había sonado diferente, más grave, más... varonil.

- ¿Hey Liz me presentas a tu amiga? -Keiko reprimió una risita divertida viendo el rostro abochornado de la pelirroja - ¿Conque tu novio te ha dejado? Pero que clase de idiota deja ir a una preciosidad como tú...

- ¡Él no me dejó, yo lo dejé a él...! -exclamó con sus mejillas ridículamente más rojas como si eso fuera posible. Sobretodo viendo el brillo seductor en aquellas pupilas grises que no se apartaban de ella.

(Cabe decir que nunca lo había visto actuando de esa forma)

- ¡Y por supuesto que es un idiota, por eso lo dejé!

Rika se cubrió la boca sepultando la risita que casi se le escapó. Frente a ella, Keiko estaba en iguales condiciones.

- Ouch, eso dolió -se sobó la cabeza como si hubiera recibido un golpe imaginario y finalmente se sentó junto a Keiko, frente a la avergonzada chica -¿Te han dicho lo linda que eres cuando te sonrojas? Aunque imagino que debes ser aún más hermosa cuando estas enojada...

- Oh por favor eso es demasiado cursi Kirito, me da náuseas.

- Si te da náuseas eres bienvenida a retirarte Liz. Solo no te vayas muy lejos, recordé que tengo que hablar contigo.

La aludida rió nerviosamente -No imagino que podrá ser...

- Hey no eches a mis amigas con tanta ligereza.

- No las estoy echando, pero creo que acaban de recordar que tienen tarea inconclusa ¿verdad?

- ¿Porqué mejor no nos dices que quieres quedarte a solas con Asuna en lugar de inventar una mentira ridícula?

- Oigan...

- Pues bien quiero estar a solas con la chica que me interesa- el joven habló firmemente con una voz que en nada se parecía a la suya.

Rika se levantó a regañadientes, pese a los tironeos que le daba la pelirroja para evitar que se fuera.

- Buen provecho Asuna, Kirito- Keiko se inclinó en una graciosa reverencia antes de regalarles una sonrisa y desaparecer tras los pasos de Liz.

- No debías hacer eso- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- No, no debía. Pero tú no me dejaste otra opción, si te dignaras a atender tu teléfono, quizás hubieras sabido que deseaba hablar contigo.

Asuna se mordió el labio y bajó la vista recordando el _porqué_ no podía.

- Hiciste preparar esto ¿verdad?

- Solo le pedí ayuda a las chicas para poder acercarme a ti. Estaba desesperado.

- Y ellas lo consistieron, vaya que amigas tengo.

Él extendió la mano sobre la mesa y la ubicó a pocos milímetros de donde se encontraba la suya

- ¿Porqué no empezamos desde el principio? -rápidamente afianzó los dedos sobre los de ella, impidiéndole que de un rápido impulso quitara la mano de allí.

- ¿Desde el principio? Se supone que solo somos amigos ¿verdad?

Él no le respondió, se dedicó a mirarla fijamente, y Asuna sintió el peso de su mano, el cual era casi inexistente, pero que estaba quemándole la piel. Movió los dedos incómoda pero sabía que no podría librarse. No sin armar un escándalo, y sabía que había muchos ojos puestos en ambos.

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

La intensidad de sus ojos grises era cual acero que estaba traspasándola, sus mejillas al rojo vivo daban evidente cuenta de ello. Lo maldijo para sus adentros por tener ese control sobre si.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar en ese tono? No te queda.

La expresión de Kazuto se vino abajo, de pronto su mirada volvió a ser tímida, y su rostro pareció confuso y hasta avergonzado.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No te queda hacerte el galán.

Él se rió bajando la mirada -Solo estoy tratando de impresionarte.

Se mordió el labio y de un tirón sacó su mano debajo de la él, y las entrecruzó sobre su regazo. Se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Pediste toda esta comida?

- Les dije a las chicas que prepararan algo, mi intención no era que se fueran, sino que compartiéramos todos juntos. Quería demostrarte que podía estar contigo como amigos...

- Que bien.

- Pero realmente no podemos serlo.

- ¿Eh?

- No podemos ser solo amigos, no cuando conoces y amas cada detalle de tu amiga. No cuando has experimentado cosas muy íntimas con ella, y sabes como reacciona, a que sabe, a que huele su piel durante la mañana, o cuan tibio y abrazable es su cuerpo durante las noches.

El rostro de Asuna casi imitaba el ardiente color de su cabello. Sus ojos se aguaron y volvió a morderse el labio con fuerza, como una forma de evitar que sus dedos temblaran. No quería verlo, porque de hacerlo no le importaría que se hallaran en un lugar atestado de estudiantes, ni que eso fuera la escuela, saltaría a sus brazos creyendo todas y cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Ves que no es algo apropiado?- la voz de Kazuto fue un susurro.

- N-no, no lo es...- alzó la vista. Él la miraba con una sonrisa húmeda y esperanzada. Realmente no era bueno con las palabras, pero cuando hablaba, era capaz de dar vuelta su mundo y desestabilizar su realidad. Entreabrió los labios para añadir algo más cuando el timbre les indicó que la hora del almuerzo había llegado a su fin.

Ambos se miraron, y en simultaneo empezaron a guardar los restos de comida. Sus dedos se tocaban adrede, al igual que sus ojos. A veces de manera tímida, confusa. Esperanzada.

- ¿Volvemos juntos?- él la acompañó hasta el pasillo.

- Eh... yo, tengo algo que hacer en la tarde.

- Cancélalo- le entregó los bentos, ella los tomó y los apretó contra su pecho.

- Bueno...- refirió sintiéndose vencida. Sobretodo porque Kazuto le sonrió y extendiendo los dedos, los deslizó por su lacio cabello, por esos mechones que le caían desordenadamente sobre el hombro. Luego bruscamente la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó hacia él -¿Qué...?

Le tocó la mejila con la yema de los dedos antes de verla con culpa -Recordé lo que pasó ayer ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Pasó en el juego.

- En el juego también hago muchas tonterías y digo cosas que no quiero decir. Perdóname.

Un segundo timbrazo volvió a oírse y Asuna se separó de él -Debo irme.

- Te espero a la salida.

Ella solo asintió antes de irse corriendo rumbo a su salón.

**-0-**

Kazuto suspiró apostado contra el paredón principal. Miró la pantalla de su móvil antes de marcar otra vez.

_'El número al que se está comunicando se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura, por favor comuniq...'_

El mensaje lo tenía grabado en su subconsciente. Sabía que eso no era normal y tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba allí. Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, ya averiguaría más tarde. Ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar. Solo pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando la vio aparecer por el sendero. Ella lo había visto también, venía acomodándose la bufanda con una mano. Se detuvo frente a él sonriéndole tímidamente.

- Déjame ayudarte con eso- él se le acercó, tomó los extremos de la bufanda de la lana y con cuidado los pasó sobre su largo cabello, protegiendo su garganta del frío. Sabía que la acción denotaba un acercamiento íntimo, y sabía que no eran ajenos al resto de los estudiantes.

- Gracias- Asuna le sonrió otra vez.

- No tienes que darlas... - Kazuto la tomó por sorpresa rodeando sus dedos con los suyos para luego ponerse en marcha -Oye, ¿que le has hecho a tu teléfono?

- Eto... ¿porqué?- aventuró sonrojándose.

- Porque estuve llamándote y _no _puedo comunicarme contigo- la miró de reojo notando los cambios en sus mejillas -¿Me bloqueaste?

- Y te eliminé de mi lista de contactos...- le confesó con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Asuna! ¿Era para tanto?- le dió un leve tirón a sus dedos para que lo mire. No pudo evitar reír burlón -Si que tienes carácter.

Ella infló las mejillas en un gesto de fastidio -Tú tienes la culpa.

- Ya te he pedido perdón por eso...- con el pulgar acarició la mano que entrelazaba la suya -Desbloqueame ¿sí?

- No puedo.

- ¿Porqué no?

- Te borré.

- Eso se soluciona rápido... ¡Ah, no tienes mi número!

Asuna revoleó los ojos -No, no lo tengo.

- Bueno ¿tienes para anotar?- soltó su mano mientras se detenían a un lado de la acera y ella tomaba su móvil. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y encontró un papel doblado que no recordaba haberlo tenido -Mira anótalo aquí.

Pero cuando se lo extendió a la chica tuvo una _mala_ sensación. Como si su estómago se hiciera un nudo. Como si algo malo fuera a pasar...

Luego recordó. _'E-es mi número de teléfono...' _Y la sonrisa boba de su compañera de clases al entregárselo. Los segundos pasaban muy lentamente mientras él recordaba todo eso y lo unía a lo que estaba pasando. De pronto se dio cuenta del lío en el que se estaba metiendo si ella veía ese papel. Pero para cuando quiso recuperarlo, los finos dedos de Asuna ya lo habían tomado. Forcejeó con suavidad intentando que desistiera -Mejor aquí no, es mala idea.

- ¿Porqué?- lo observó con sospecha quitándole el papel de un tirón. Le dio la espalda mientras lo leía.

- ¡N-no es lo que piensas! En verdad no...

- ¡No puedo creerlo! E-eres... ¡Eres increíble!

- ¡Asuna en verdad no significa nad...!

El empujón que le dio casi que terminó por sentarlo sobre la acera, pero la pared a sus espaldas lo detuvo. Ella estaba furiosa, hizo un bollo con el papel y se lo arrojó a la cara. Se mordió el labio seguramente evitando gritar, enojada realmente se veía hermosa, tenía razón. Y a la defensiva su figura sumaba encanto a lo seductora que podía ser sin proponerselo. Sin duda la Asuna real no tenía nada que envidiarle a la Asuna de SAO.

- Por un momento te creí -le dijo en un tono engañosamente suave -No pienso desbloquearte. Adiós Kazuto, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la chica se quitó la bufanda del cuello y arrojándosela también a él (había sido uno de sus pocos regalos) prosiguió su camino, sin dignarse a verlo ni una sola vez.

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em>

_POOOR FIIIINNNN!_

_Dios! este capitulo ha sido literalmente un parto para mi T.T. Primero porque mi compu que se rompe, luego porque he esrito casi todo el cap desde el celular y me resultó un suplicio... y luego porque FF me borró un pedazo y tuve que escribirlo otra vez! (Y no me convenció pero si lo dejaba pasar no iba a actualizar nunca)_

_Más allá de eso me encantó hacer este cap! xD amo hacer sufrir al pobre e inexperto Kirito (pobrecillo se las ha visto negras) Quizás algunos dirán que su personalidad ha sido un poco OOC, pero no olvidemos que esto no es el juego y que el niño no tiene experiencia alguna en relaciones de ninguna índole, y luego ¡Porque es un adolescente! pero la remontará pronto. SE los aseguro._

_Yo sufro con Asuna, mi pobrecita niña se debate entre lo que siente y lo que tiene que hacer..._

_Bueno, ya solo queda un capitulo para que se termine esto. No diré para cuando estará porque ni yo lo sé. Solo sé que será más corto que este, y que Kirito ya no sufrirá tanto jaja xD_

_Gracias por tan lindos reviews n.n no imaginé que este fic fuera tan bien acogido. Pero como todos saben, yo ADORO a este par y seguiré escribiendo mas historias de estos dos._

_Cuidense! reviews? y cuentenme que les pareció :D_

* * *

><p><em>Sumi Chan.<em>


End file.
